To you I will return
by SkyMaiden
Summary: After an accident Inuyasha loses his memory. How will Kikyou react. can the two keep their marriage alive despite Inuyasha'a amnesia.Afterall for better or worse, until death do we part. xCompletex
1. The car accident

A young woman with long raven hair and deep mahogany eyes made her way to the hospital. She had just received a phone call saying that her husband had been in an accident. She felt uneasy as she opened the doors and made her way to a nurse.

"Excuse me nurse?" she asked.

"Yes miss can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my husband."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Inuyasha Tanaka."

The nurse paused immediately a look of sorrow on her face. "He was just rushed into surgery."

"What? Please I must know what happened."

"Sorry miss you'll have to speak to the doctors."

Kikyou walked around asking as much people as she possibly could. She hoped that someone would be able to give her some answers. But no one was willing to give her any answers this only made her worry more. She started to pace nervously until a doctor came over to her.

"Mrs. Tanaka?" he questioned.

"Yes?"

"Your husband has been in a car accident. He's in surgery as we speak."

"How badly was he hurt?"

"His lungs were punctured, there was some head trauma. He definitely won't be racing for awhile."

"Doctor Can you let me know when I can see him."

"Of course I will Mrs. Tanaka."

He left her there and she called her younger sister Keade and also Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. They both told her to wait there because they would meet her as soon as possible. Kikyou was worried about him. A part of her wanted to scold him for not listening to her. She had told him how worried she was about him racing again. It didn't matter he had went anyway.

(Flashback)

Earlier that morning Inuyasha was getting into his racing uniform. While Kikyou was busy down stairs making breakfast. "Inuyasha come down here breakfast is ready."

He didn't have to be told twice he ran down stairs and plopped down into a seat.

"So do you have any plans for today?" She asked him.

"Yeah I gotta go to work."

Kikyou stared at his gloves. She knew that he was obviously planning to race today. "Inuyasha you said that you wouldn't."

"Sorry Kik I gotta go there's a lot of money in it if I win."

"But what if something happens to you."

He walked over to her capturing her in a tight hug. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"I'm going to worry about you anyway you know. But I know that I can't stop you because you're so stubborn."

"I love you."

"Yes and I love you." And that was the last thing that the couple had said to each other.

(End of Flashback)

"What if something happens to him?" She thought to herself.

She placed her hands over her face so that she could wipe the tears away. She soon felt a strong hand touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine." She told him.

"Did the doctors tell you anything?"

"Only that he was in a car accident."

He placed an arm around her and she cried into his shoulders. "Sesshomaru what will I do if he……"

"Inuyasha will not die because he is much too stubborn."

"Yes I know that but…"

"Don't focus on the negative I'm sure that he wouldn't want you to worry." As he said this he stood up and reached for Kikyou's hand. "Why don't we go and get some coffee?"

"Okay."

On their way out they ran into Kikyou's younger sister Keade. After a long walk and two extra cups of coffee they all headed back to the hospital. A nurse was soon making her way over to Kikyou.

"Mrs. Tanaka we are going to need you to fill out these forms."

"Yes of course. Has there been any news from the doctor?"

"You'll have to wait for the doctors."

"Why can't I get any answers around here? I just want to know what's going on with my husband."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to see the doctors."

Kikyou then threw the forms on the ground. She was more than upset by now. She reached over and grabbed the nurse by the hand. "You don't understand he's my husband."

"I'm sorry." The nurse spoke as she walked away again. Kikyou slowly sunk to the ground crying tears of frustration. How could they deny her the right to find out what was happening with her husband. Keade came over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Kik it will be okay."

"Keade he's my husband and they aren't telling me anything."

"Come on let me help you up."

Kikyou stopped crying and decided to pull herself together. Not only for Inuyasha's sake but for her sake as well. She could not afford to fall apart like this. Soon a doctor was making his way over to her.

"Mrs. Tanaka?"

"Yes doctor?"

"Your husband is out of surgery now. We've managed to stop the bleeding but I'm afraid that he has suffered some brain damage."

"What does all that mean doc?" Keade questioned.

"It's a possibility that Mr. Tanaka could lose some of his memory."

Kikyou shuddered at the thought. They had been through so much together. The thought of him forgetting their love made her feel worse. "Doctor Can I see him now?"

"Yes but he's resting so don't stay too long."

"Thank you." Kikyou nodded. She made her way threw the door and saw her husband lying there hooked up to many different machines. His body was badly bruised. His silver hair clinging to his damp face. She had never seen him like this before.

"Inuyasha I wish that you would have listened to me." She whispered.

She pulled up a seat next to him then reached for his hand. "I love you so much Inu we will get threw this. I promise that when you're better we'll even take that 2nd honeymoon that we talked about. I'll even eat some of that ramen that you love so much." She laughed a little as she thought about Inuyasha with his precious ramen.

(Flashback)

Inuyasha and Kikyou were busy unpacking all of their groceries. Inuyasha started rummaging through the bags as he was now looking for something. "What's wrong Inu?"

"I can't find that damn ramen."

"Maybe it's in the cabinet did you look?"

He looked in the cabinet and started throwing things out of it. Kikyou tried to dodge the flying cans as she made her way over to him. "Where is it Kik did we pack it?" he asked.

"Of course we did I know how much you love eating it."

"I know those jerks at the store probably forgot to pack it. Come on we're going back."

"Inu please calm down there is a probably a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Well when you find it let me know."

They stared at each other for a moment and then Kikyou started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You should see how you are acting right now. You're acting like a mad caveman who's about to go on a rampage."

"Oh yeah I'll show you a caveman." He picked her up swinging her around placing her on the counter. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Soon she turned away a slight blush on her face.

"I love you." He whispered.

(End of flashback)

"You had us go all the way back to the store. And you're ramen was in the sink the whole time."

She gently laid her head on the bed then closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt a strong hand clutch hers. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was opening his eyes.

"Inu." She whispered.

He focused his eyes on to the beautiful raven haired woman. "How are you?" she asked him. She soon regretted what she asked. Of course he had to be feeling lousy he had just been in an accident.

"Who are you?" he asked.


	2. I'm your wife

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Inuyasha is that my name?"

She nodded and he turned away from her. There was a look of pure confusion on his face. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? Hey how did I get here?"

"You were in a car accident but you'll be alright."

"Oh."

The conversation went silent from there. They just gave each other awkward glances from time to time until Inuyasha broke the silence. "So you never told me who you were?"

"My name is Kikyou."

"Kikyou." He paused for a moment. "Sorry it doesn't sound familiar."

"Of course it wouldn't you don't remember much of anything do you?"

"No."

The doctor came in a few moments later. "Oh Mr. Tanaka I'm glad to see that you're up."

"Yeah I guess."

The doctor exchanged looks with Kikyou. He didn't like the way that Inuyasha was acting. He was behaving so carefree as if nothing had happened.

"Mr. Tanaka tell me do you remember anything at all? The accident perhaps."

"No but she's here maybe you should ask her." Inuyasha spoke as he pointed to Kikyou.

"I see well this is bad apparently you have amnesia."

"So you're telling me that I lost my memory." He asked as he focused his attention on to the doctor.

"Yes that is exactly what I' am saying."

"Hey miss?" Inuyasha started but it was too late Kikyou was gone. "Hey where did she go?"

Kikyou started walking in the hallway when she had bumped into Sesshomaru. "Kikyou where are you going? I thought that you were with Inuyasha."

"Its terrible Sesshomaru he has amnesia. He doesn't remember me."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded softly and he took her by the shoulder. "Come on let's go back and see him." Inuyasha was lying in the bed staring mindlessly into the ceiling. He stopped staring at the ceiling when he heard footsteps. He looked to see both Kikyou and Sesshomaru.

"Hey its you; you came back." Inuyasha said.

"Yes." She nodded.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the man standing besides her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? Do I know you?"

"Yes I'm your half brother."

"Cool I guess."

Soon Keade came to the door. Inuyasha could tell that she was the youngest. She looked to be about 18 or so. "Who's the brat?" Inuyasha wondered.

Keade walked over to him. "Hello I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a how- are- you doing? My name is K-e-a-d-e." She sounded everything out as she yelled into his ears.

He grabbed his ears and nearly fell out of bed. "I lost my memory I'm not deaf." He yelled back.

"Okay well now that's over. I'm Keade Kikyou's younger sister."

"Oh I can kind of see the resemblance." He then looked back towards Kikyou. "Hey miss?"

"Yes?"

"You're really beautiful are you my girlfriend or something?"

"No not exactly."

"Oh god please don't tell me that you're my sister."

"Oh god no. Then that would make me related to you too." Keade spoke up.

He gave her an angry look. "No offense Inuyasha."

"Yeah whatever you little brat." "So who are you to me for some reason I feel connected to you." Inuyasha told Kikyou. The young woman took this as a sign of hope. Even if he didn't remember everything at least he could still feel their connection.

"Look at your finger you fool." Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

Inuyasha looked down at the ring on his finger. Slowly his eyes then traveled to the ring on Kikyou's finger. "We're married."

"Yes Inuyasha I'm your wife."

"I'm sorry miss but I can't remember."

"I understand." The truth was her heart was breaking into pieces. "I should go." Kikyou started. "Besides you need your rest." Kikyou left the room in tears. Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother with a look on anger in his eyes.

"You idiot of course she already knows that you don't remember. She doesn't need you to remind her of that every five minutes."

His inu ears folded flat on his head. He really felt bad now. Inuyasha slowly stood up out of bed and made his way over to the door. "Inuyasha where are you going? You should be resting." Keade warned him.

"I have to go apologize to her." He walked out of the room door to see Kikyou leaving. He followed after her his body was still in a lot of pain but he continued on. The nurse saw him trying to leave she couldn't help but shout at him.

"Mr. Tanaka what are you doing out of bed? Go back to your room."

"No. Which way did my wife go?" he asked.

"Mrs. Tanaka went to her car. Now you go back to your room or I will have someone take you back."

"Lady you can call the freaking Queen of England for all I care. Either way I need to talk to Kikyou." With that being said he disappeared through the door. It was raining outside and the wind was blowing hard. He spotted Kikyou getting in to a silver Mercedes- Benz. Just as she was about to drive off he ran in front of the car. This stopped her from driving.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked him as she got out of the car.

"I had to stop you."

"You should be resting."

"To hell with all that rest. I needed to apologize to you."

"For what you did nothing wrong?"

"I should have never told you that I didn't remember being married to you. I know that must have hurt."

"Yes it did hurt but its something that I will have to get used to."

There was a moment of silence as the breeze flowed through the air. Inuyasha looked away for a moment then he turned his attention back to her. "Will you help me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Will you help me remember you know so that I can start living my life?"

She paused for a moment then closed the car door. "Of course you should never have to ask me. I will be here for you."

"Thanks Kikyou."

"Now you need to go back to your room." She was about to get back into her car when he suddenly grabbed her hand. "Will you stay with me the night? I don't know why but I would feel a lot better if you were here."

"Yes sure I will stay with you." Kikyou told him. She went to park the car and then headed back over to him. "Come on Inu lets get you back to your room." He reluctantly reached for her hand and closed his fingers in between hers. He couldn't explain but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Thanks again Kikyou."

"No problem Inuyasha. I love you." He didn't respond and she hadn't been expecting him to. She knew that it would be awhile before she heard those words again.

"This will be very difficult on both of us." She thought to herself.


	3. home sweet home

It was finally here the day when Inuyasha was supposed to be released. He had been cooped up so long he had almost forgotten how nice it was to be outside. He was putting his clothes in a bag when he heard a knock at the door. He looked to see that it was Kikyou.

"Hey are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah I can't wait to get out of this hellhole."

"Good some fresh air will be good for you."

"Hey um Kikyou?"

"Yes." She answered him.

"Can we go to the beach?" He had the hopeful look of a child on his face. How could she even begin to deny that face?

"Of course we can." Inuyasha signed his release papers and then they left the hospital together. Inuyasha took a moment to breath in the fresh air. "It feels so good to be outside again."

"I imagine it would since you haven't been outside in two weeks."

"Kikyou what did you do while I was in the hospital?" he was now curious.

"I was so caught up in between work I haven't had much time to relax."

"Oh." Inuyasha began to realize that she was burying herself in work so she wouldn't have to focus so much on his amnesia. He knew that he couldn't really blame her for that. From the hospital they drove straight on to the beach. It was still early so there weren't that many outside. Inuyasha went straight for the water while Kikyou watched him from the sand. He looked to be carefree and relaxed; that was exactly the way she wanted him to be. The absolute last thing he needed to be was stressed. When he realized that Kikyou hadn't come after him he went back over to her.

"Hey why didn't you get in the water?"

"You go on I'll be fine."

But instead of doing what she suggested. He picked her up and ran straight for the water. She got completely drenched with water. Only she somehow didn't mind when she saw that Inuyasha's hands were still around her. "Inuyasha why did you throw me into the water?"

"You needed to relax. I can't think of anything better than getting into the water."

"Thank you I guess."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No your right I do need to relax." She sat down on one of the rocks and he joined her. By her surprise he rubbed her shoulders. "How did you know that I needed this?"

"I didn't I just sort of guessed."

"Oh well thank you anyway Inuyasha."

"Did I do this a lot?"

"No only when I was stressed."

Moments later he stood up. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her.

"Home?"

"Yeah. Our home I mean we do live somewhere don't we?"

"Yes let's go home." She never thought that she would be happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. It had felt so different when he had asked her if she was ready to go. During the drive home neither one of them really said too much. Kikyou was wondering what she had to expect when they would get there. It was going to be a new experience for him. When Kikyou pulled up to the house Inuyasha stared in awe.

"We live here."

"Yes home sweet home."

"It's a nice house are you sure that I live here?"

She grabbed him by the arm. "Yes silly we live here." The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. Inuyasha looked around the house everything was new to him. He didn't remember anything about the house what so ever. He soon picked up a picture of him and Kikyou. The couple in that picture looked to be so happy and so in love. He began to wonder if they would ever have that again. She saw him staring at the picture.

"Kikyou when was this picture taken?"

"Oh that was at Keade's 17th birthday party. They caught us off guard in that picture."

"Oh." He nodded. He set the picture down and started to walk through each room. There was nothing that remotely familiar to him. It was like stepping into a brand new life. "Well I'll go get dinner started."

"Kikyou wait."

"Yes."

He then picked up another picture. "Where was this taken?" he asked.

"It was taken at Sesshomaru's house. Why don't you remember?" She paused for a moment she had not meant to say that to him.

"No I don't remember!"

He threw the picture at the wall glass shattered instantly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to say that."

"Why can't you get that I don't remember?"

He stormed up the stairs moments later the door slammed. She decided to leave him alone for awhile. Since she had been the one to get him so upset in the first place. "This will be a lot harder than I first thought." She whispered.


	4. pregnancies and physco's

Two hours had passed and Inuyasha was still upstairs. Kikyou had enough of the silence so she decided to go upstairs. She wanted to try to talk to him. She reluctantly knocked on the door. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"I hope that you will not stay angry long." There was no response. "Anyway dinner is ready. I won't force to come downstairs but you can't stay in this room forever." She started to walk away but stopped when she heard the door open.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes?" She turned around. He walked over to her then placed his arms around her. He captured her in a tight embrace. Kikyou slowly returned his hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Its okay I just have to get used to this new situation."

"Here I go screwing things up again. I should have never yelled at you."

"Don't worry so much. You can go downstairs and eat."

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going to go take a bath."

He let her go and watched as she went into the bathroom. He had to make this up to her somehow because his amnesia was harder on her than it was on him. To him it seemed as if they had this amazing relationship. A relationship that was slowly starting to fall apart. Even if he didn't remember loving her he didn't want their marriage to end. "She means everything to me I'm sure of It." he thought to himself.

Kikyou sat in the bath she loved him but right now she needed a moment alone. This was starting to become difficult. She was grateful that he didn't die in that accident. She was thankful that he was able to come back to her in one piece. But he wasn't back not completely anyway. She saw the man that she loved standing before her only it wasn't really him. Every time she looked into those golden eyes she never saw her Inuyasha staring back at her. She only saw frustration and regret. Even when he hugged her it felt different. After about an hour she decided that it was time to get out so she could face him. She couldn't avoid him they were still married despite the amnesia. Just as she was wrapping the towel around herself Inuyasha was walking through the door.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

He walked over to her placing his finger to her lips. "Shhh…. don't speak." He kissed her slowly as his hands wandered all over her body. And in that moment all of her doubts and frustrations left her. She could only see the man in front of her. She gave into her instincts and desires she pulled his shirt over his head then started to unbuckle his pants. He picked her up carrying her back to their room. He gently laid her down on the bed.

"I want you." He whispered to her.

"I'm yours."

His member was close to her womanhood but when she didn't feel anything she looked at him. "I can't." he whispered.

"What? Don't tell me that you forgot how to….."

But he immediately stopped her. "No! It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not ready to make love to you."

She stared at him slightly confused but she was not surprised. "I understand." Kikyou got up and put some clothes on. "I should be able to make love to my own wife. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Inuyasha I was a stranger to you a few weeks ago. You can't expect to want to be intimate so soon."

Knowing this didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He wanted to make love to her only for some reason he backed out at the last minute. It wasn't because he didn't find Kikyou beautiful that simply was not the case. "Maybe she's right." He thought to himself.

"I'll tell you what why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" she suggested.

"Okay."

Dinner was quiet they didn't say too much to each other. They were both still stuck on the situation that happened earlier. Inuyasha mentally blamed himself for what happened. To him it seemed as if he was causing all of their problems. On the other hand Kikyou had not blamed him for what happened. If he couldn't even tell her that he loved her. What made him think that they were ready to take that next step? Instead of being a married couple she felt like they were just starting a new relationship.

"This is like high school all over again." She thought to herself.

Moments later another couple entered the room. She recognized them immediately from high school they had all been friends. Their names were Miroku and Sango Kanzana. "Wow it's nice to see that they're still together."

"Who's still together?" Inuyasha asked threw mouthfuls of food.

"Miroku and Sango." She answered.

"'Who the hell are they?"

"They were our friends in high school. We used to go on double dates together."

Sango looked up from her menu when she saw Kikyou sitting there. A smile appeared on her face. "Hey Kikyou?" she called from across the room.

"Kikyou's here?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah and Inuyasha too come on lets go say hi to them."

It had been about 5 years since high school and that was the last time that they had seen each other. "Hey Kik." She said hugging her friend tightly.

"Sango how are you?"

"I'm fine." Kikyou stared down at her growing stomach.

"Fine and pregnant I see. Miroku I suppose you finally achieved your goal."

"Yes I'm about 3 months to be exact."

"Hey Inuyasha long time no see." Miroku spoke as he held out his hand.

"Yeah I guess its Miroku right."

"Yeah." Miroku looked at Kikyou raising his eyebrow in question.

"Kikyou what's going on?" Sango whispered.

"I'll explain everything. Inuyasha we'll be back alright girl talk." Kikyou said to him as she grabbed Sango by the arm. The two women were now making their way to the bathroom. Once inside Sango started to ask some questions. "Okay Kik what's going on?"

"It's a long story but Inuyasha was in a car accident and lost his memory."

"He has amnesia." Sango repeated.

"Yes." She answered sadly.

"Oh Kikyou that's terrible." She hugged her friend.

"It is but I will have to deal with it. So you and Miroku got married."

"Yeah I married him. Well somebody had to do it." She laughed a little. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku weren't making that much progress either.

"So Inuyasha are you still racing?"

"No I was in the hospital for awhile."

"Really why?"

"I was in a car accident."

"Oh so I guess racing is out for awhile."

"Yeah." There was silence for awhile but then Miroku started the conversation back up again. "So you and Kikyou got married huh. Well can't say that I'm surprised."

"Is there a reason why you should be surprised?"

"Well there was that one issue."

"Issue." Inuyasha spoke.

"Yeah but its not important right now." Inuyasha thought it was definitely important. He reached over grabbing Miroku by his shirt collar.

"What was the issue?"

"Um Inuyasha you're a little upset today. So I think that I'll just leave and come back."

"No you're going to tell me what happened." Inuyasha let him go so Miroku could continue speaking.

"Well there was this girl named Kagome. She was what you would say hopelessly in love with you."

"Kagome." He repeated. Miroku saw the confused the look on his face. Miroku began to realize that Inuyasha had no idea who he was.

"Inuyasha what's going on with you?"

"If you must know I lost my memory in that car accident."

"That's awful how's Kikyou handling it?"

"She's trying to deal with it."

"I imagine this must be very difficult on her. You two knew each other since you were kids." Inuyasha didn't know that the two of them had been that close. He had no idea that she was his childhood friend. And more importantly why hadn't she told him. Also why hadn't this Kagome person been mentioned?

"Anyway I'm glad that you stayed with Kikyou. Kagome is not as pretty as her not to mention she is very annoying."

"If she's that annoying then I'm glad that I don't remember her." Inuyasha said. Miroku laughed and watched as the girls were making their way back to the table.

"Sango, Miroku why don't you two join us for dessert?" Kikyou offered.

"Sure if it's okay with you Inuyasha." Sango said to him.

"Feh." They all paused when he said that only too familiar line. When he realized that no one was saying anything he looked at them. "What's your problem?" he asked them.

"Inuyasha do you realize what you just said." Miroku spoke.

"Yeah so."

"You used to say that all the time that's why." Sango answered.

"Oh so I guess I'm not that far gone." Dessert came and left once it was gone the 4 of them split up. But they promised that they would see each other before another 5 years passed. "See you around Kikyou." Sango said.

"Yes hopefully it won't be another 5 years."

"Later Inuyasha."

"Yeah bye Miroku."

"I'll see ya around and try not to get into too much trouble."

He watched as Miroku drove off and he began to wonder if he had any friends besides him. But then realized that it didn't matter because he didn't remember. He had tons of questions for Kikyou. "Kikyou why didn't you tell me that we knew each other when we were kids."

"You never asked."

"Well I'm asking now."

"Our parents were friends so you, Sesshomaru, Keade, and I sort of grew up together."

"Sort of?"

"Keade and I moved away when I was 7 but we would always visit on the holidays." The conversation went silent from there. But when they got home Inuyasha felt that they needed to discuss high school. "Kikyou?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Kagome?"

She paused for a moment and her body got tensed. Why did he have to bring that name up now? "Miroku told you."

"Yeah who is she?"

"Before my father died he told us that he had a child with another woman. His dying wish for us to get along. Only that wish never came true. Kagome was her name. She was jealous of our relationship and she wanted you to all to herself."

"So she was a psycho." Inuyasha started.

"No one has seen or heard from her since high school."

"The girl sounds nuts."

"Inuyasha I would appreciate if you wouldn't speak of her again." She started to walk into the living room with Inuyasha following behind her.

"Sorry Kikyou I was just trying to remember something about my life." She turned to face him a look of anger on her face.

"Why would you want to remember the worst part of our relationship together?"

"If you would tell me some things then I would have never had to find out from Miroku." He yelled.

But she was kneeling over hanging on to the couch. "Kikyou what's wrong?" He went over to her and placed his arms around her. Before he knew it she was fainting into his arms. "Kikyou?" He felt her forehead she was burning up. There was no time to waste he needed to get her to the hospital. He picked her up and ran out to the car. He gently placed her in the back then drove off. He hoped that his yelling at her hadn't caused this to happen. Inuyasha looked over to her.

"Hang on Kikyou." He got to the hospital fast. He took Kikyou out of the car and made his way inside. "Somebody help." He shouted.

"Sir calm down."

"Something's wrong with my wife."

The nurse felt her face she was indeed burning up. "She's burning up I'll get a doctor right away." Moments later a doctor came and Kikyou was placed into a room. Inuyasha tried to go in after her but the doctor stopped him. "Sir you have to wait out here."

"But…"

"We'll call you when you can see her." The doors closed so Inuyasha walked away. He wasn't sure what to do so he called Kikyou's younger sister Keade. Keade came running when it came to her sister. She would be there for her no matter what.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"We were talking but then she started to collapse."

It wasn't long before the doctors realized what was wrong with her. "What's the patient's name?" the doctor asked.

"Kikyou Tanaka."

"She will be fine once she wakes up."

"She is still running a fever doctor."

"We'll have to watch her closely for the next few hours." The nurse put the ice pack on her head. She watched as her fingers started to move and then she opened her eyes. "Doctor look she's coming around." The doctor turned to see that she was indeed opening her eyes.

"Good to see you up Mrs. Tanaka. You are a very strong woman I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon."

"Where am I?" Kikyou questioned.

"You're in the hospital."

"I' am."

"Yes I have some news for you do you want me to get your husband?" No matter what she didn't want any more pressure placed on to him. So she decided to take the news on herself.

"No you can tell me."

"Well there's good news and bad news. Mrs. Tanaka you're about one month pregnant." Kikyou had always wanted kids but soon began to worry about what Inuyasha would say. He didn't even remember being with her maybe a kid would make things worse.

"What's the bad news?"

"I'm sorry but you have a high risk pregnancy. As the months progress you can't allow a lot of stress to be placed on you. Or else there will be complications for the baby." This had to be the worst news right next to Inuyasha's amnesia. This whole situation was stressful. Tears started to come down her eyes it couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Mrs. Tanaka I'm really sorry."

"Yes well I have no choice but to deal with this. You can send my husband in now."

"Certainly." What should be the happiest time in her life was slowly growing miserable. And the nightmare seemed to keep going with no intention of slowing down. She looked up when she heard footsteps. She looked to see the faces of Keade and Inuyasha.

"Kikyou are you okay?" Keade asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"No you're not. You don't have to lie to protect me."

"Keade I will tell you everything but right now I need a moment alone with Inuyasha."

"Okay I guess that's my cue to leave." Once Keade was gone Inuyasha pulled up a seat next to her. He then reached for her hand.

"Kikyou I'm glad that you're alive."

"Thank you for getting me here."

"What's going on? The doctor said that I should ask you." Kikyou started to cry again she almost didn't want to tell him. "Kikyou don't cry."

"There's something that you have to know. Inuyasha I'm pregnant." She expected him to let go of her hand. But he only clutched on to it tighter. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? It's our baby we're going to raise it."

"Inuyasha." She started. He then put his arms around her. "We're still married you know. So you're stuck with me." He told her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Keade came back into the room only to see that they were hugging. "Oh so this is why you had me leave the room."

"Oh no the brat is back." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah that's right so whatever was about to happen should stop now."

"Keade I have something to tell you."

"What's up sis?"

"You're going to be an aunt."

"Really we have to go shopping Kikyou."

"Yes in time. Keade you will not use my baby as an excuse to buy things for yourself."

"No I would never dream about it." she spoke as she placed two fingers behind her back. "Kik what about our other sister?"

"No she will not be apart of this."

"But…" Keade started.

"No! Keade you know how I feel about her."

"Yes I'm sorry." Then they re started the conversation about the baby and Kagome was never mentioned again. Kikyou could see that Keade was excited. This made her realize that telling him about her high risk pregnancy would only make things worse.

"I can't tell them." She thought to herself.


	5. my mother's locket

Kikyou was now entering the fourth month of her pregnancy. She was spending more time with her friend Sango who was also expecting her first child. "Kikyou this will be so great. We can raise our kids together."

"Yes I'm very excited about this baby."

She had not told Sango about her high risk pregnancy either. She knew that they would all worry about her and that was the last thing that she wanted. It was all okay though because she wasn't under any stress. "Did Inuyasha remember anything yet?"

"No there's been no change."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its okay we have the future to look forward to." She was tired of dwelling on the past. She could do nothing to change the past anyway.

"Kikyou have you thought about what will happen if he doesn't remember."

Of course she had thought about that. It was something that stayed in the back of her mind from time to time. "Yes but I have to stay positive." They stayed at a restaurant to have lunch. Everything was fine until the waiter came over to them with an envelope.

"Mrs. Tanaka this came for you."

"Thank you." Kikyou began to worry it was a blank envelope with no name or address. Sango noticed this and offered to open it for her.

"I'll open it." Kikyou watched as Sango opened it only to take out a silver locket. Kikyou's eyes opened in recognition. That was her mother's locket.

"No." she whispered.

"It's a beautiful locket Kik who's is it?"

"My mothers." Sango hadn't heard much about Kikyou's mother. Only that she had died when she was about 14 years old. Sango then passed her the locket. "This cant be happening." Kikyou said.

"What's wrong?"

Kikyou opened the locket and showed it to Sango. Inside was a picture of Keade and herself. But their faces had been scratched out on the other side was a picture of Kagome. Kikyou's worst fear was coming true. Kagome must have sent this as some sort of sign.

"Kikyou what does all this mean?"

"It means that she's back."

"No Kikyou she left remember after high school she just disappeared." Kikyou started to leave with Sango following after her. "Kik come on anybody could have sent this."

"No I haven't seen this necklace since…." But she stopped herself.

"Since when."

"Never mind I'm going to go home."

"I could call Inuyasha he could come get you."

"No I'll be fine what about you?"

"I'll be alright. Just because I'm fat it doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself." Kikyou smiled at her friend but behind that smile she was filled with worry.

"I'll call you Sango."

"Okay be careful Kikyou."

"You too."

Of all things to do why did Kagome have to send her mother's locket? If she was trying to make her relieve the past then it was working. They never did get along but Kikyou could never bring herself to hate her. Whether she liked it or not they were related. When she got home she found the kitchen filled with smoke.

"Inuyasha what's going on?"

"Sorry Kikyou I was trying to make you some Yakitori chicken and Tonkotsu soup." She stared at him in surprise. How did he know that those were some of her favorite things to eat? "What's wrong?" he asked puzzled. She reached up placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Inuyasha how did you know?"

"Well I… never mind."

"No tell me I want to know how you remembered my favorite food."

"It sort of came to me. I went outside for a walk and this thought about us going to a restaurant came to mind."

"We did go out."

"It was just you and me I think it was at night." She smiled at him because he was remembering something that they had done together.

"And you were upset because they didn't have anymore…."

"Ramen." The couple said at the same time.

"Oh Inuyasha." She hugged him. "When did you remember this?"

"It was about a month ago."

"A month why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

He turned away from her. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to see that hopeful look in your eyes."

"What?" Kikyou whispered as she stared into his eyes. "You're looking at me right now with this look in your eyes. You're hoping that everything will be okay now that I've remembered something."

"No I'm not." Kikyou shook her head. "I didn't want to tell you everything until I remembered more." She couldn't argue with him. She had started to become hopeful but it was only because he had started to remember something. "Okay then I'll leave you alone." She walked upstairs locking the bedroom door behind her.

"Kikyou will you open this door?" But she was starting to drift off to sleep so she hadn't heard him knocking. Inuyasha decided to leave her alone. He used this time to go out for a drive. He drove for hours with no particular destination in mind. He hadn't realized how late it was until he saw that the sun had gone down. "Damn I'm thirsty." He thought. He stopped at a bar and ordered a beer. His thoughts were on Kikyou he couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. Someone had sat next to him they had ordered a beer as well. The girl turned to look at him her mouth wide open in shock.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her. The girl had shoulder length raven hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar. "Hey Inuyasha what are you doing here?" He stared at her intently. "You sort of look like my wife only she's prettier than you."

"Inuyasha don't you remember me?"

"No."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was fine until you came over."

"You're still rude I see."

"What the hell do you know about me?"

"A lot we went to school together remember. I'm Kagome." As she spoke her name Inuyasha realized who she was. It was the girl that Kikyou did not like. "Kagome?" he repeated.

"Yeah I knew that you would remember."

"No it's not that it's just my wife she doesn't like you."

"You're wife and who might that be?" She asked.

"Kikyou." He answered. "Kikyou!" she then slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Why did you marry her Inuyasha? I thought that you wanted me."

"What I don't even know who you are." Kagome paused for a moment. What did he mean he didn't remember who she was? "Inuyasha what happened after I left high school?"

"How the hell should I know." He took another sip of his beer then he payed for his drink. "Well it was nice meeting you Kagome."

"Where are you going?"

"Home." He answered. She then pulled him towards her capturing his lips into a kiss. Meanwhile Kikyou had woken up to find that the house was empty. "Inuyasha where are you?" There was no answer he was gone and so was the car. She began to worry about him but she didn't let it show. She decided that she would just sit and watch some T.V. "I'm sure he's fine."

Back at the bar Inuyasha was pushing Kagome off of him. "What the hell are you doing?" He wiped his face. "What I wanted that kiss for a long time. I know that you wanted it too." She told him.

"You're really a whack job aren't you?"

"You're telling me that the kiss meant nothing to you."

"Listen carefully I'm married." He walked out of the bar with Kagome following after him. "Oh Inuyasha tell my sister that I will be in touch." He didn't like the way those words had come out of her mouth. He grabbed her. "You stay away from Kikyou."

"Inuyasha you don't have to be so forceful about it."

"I don't know who the hell you are. But from what I heard you and Kikyou have some sort of past. She's pregnant and she doesn't need any stress added because of you." He let her go and made his way to the car. Kikyou was just about to go back upstairs when there was a knock at the door. She hoped that maybe it was Inuyasha but she looked to see that it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright. Also I wanted to speak to Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha isn't here but you can come in and wait for him." She closed the door behind him while he had a seat on the couch. Kikyou sat on the other side turning the T.V. back on. "What's going on Kikyou why did Inuyasha leave?"

"He was gone when I woke up."

"He should have at least let you know where he was going."

"He'll be back." The conversation went silent from there. Until Kikyou began to wonder if he was ever going to come back. "Sesshomaru what if he isn't coming back." Sesshomaru placed his arms around her. "It will be alright." Just then Inuyasha walked through the door. "Sesshomaru get your hands off Kikyou."

"Inuyasha you're back."

Sesshomaru stared at his brother. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kikyou. Why did you leave her alone?"

"I went out for awhile but I'm back so you can get the hell away from her."

"What are you going to do about it little brother?" Inuyasha punched him in the face. And Kikyou watched as the fight started. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru you two need to stop this right now." But she was ignored. She wanted to stop this fight only she was not about to get in between them. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach which caused her to scream out in pain. They both heard and ceased their fighting. They both ran over to her to see what was going on. "Kikyou what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have something to tell you." It was now or never. He needed to know about the seriousness of her situation. "What's going on?"

"When the doctor told me that I was pregnant he said that there could be complications with the baby; if I was put under too much stress."

"Complications." He repeated. What kind of complications."

"She could probably have a miscarriage or something to that effect." Sesshomaru answered.

"This is serious Kikyou why didn't you tell me this before."

"I didn't want you to worry. Now that you know you're probably going to keep me under house arrest."

"You're damn right. You won't do anything to get stressed. In fact you're going upstairs to rest now. He picked her up and took her upstairs. "Inuyasha thank you." She told him. "Yeah don't worry about a thing. I'll be back in a minute."

"Inuyasha please don't fight Sesshomaru."

"I wont." He went back downstairs to see that Sesshomaru was standing outside. "Why did you really come here Sesshomaru?"

"I saw you talking to Kagome earlier."

"What?" Inuyasha looked surprised. "You were there."

"Yes how could you let her kiss you?"

"I didn't know that she was going to."

"Listen to me Inuyasha. You need to stay away from her she will only make things worse for you and Kikyou. And now that we know about her high risk pregnancy Kagome's presence will only complicate things."

"What happened between them anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know all of the details. I just know that Kagome fell in love with you and tried to steal you away from Kikyou."

"Sesshomaru I'm telling you I don't want anything to do with Kagome."

"Good. If something happens to Kikyou because of you and Kagome. I will make the both of you pay." Inuyasha began to realize what he should have already realized. "Sesshomaru you're in love with Kikyou." Sesshomaru did not say anything to him. Instead he just got in his car and drove off. This only made Inuyasha angrier. How dare he be in love with his wife? "He probably wanted me to die in that accident." He thought to himself. He went upstairs only to find that Kikyou was still awake.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"He left and no I didn't punch him although I should have."

"I couldn't sleep." Kikyou admitted.

"You need your rest." He lay down besides her placing his arms around her. Before he knew it she was falling asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep his thoughts were on everything had happened earlier. He realized that he couldn't tell her about running into Kagome today. "I can't tell her it would upset her to know." He kissed her on the forehead pulling her closer. "Goodnight Kikyou." He whispered.


	6. Why did you save her?

Kikyou was now entering her 6 month. And as the months progressed Kikyou become more concerned about her baby's health. She had even told Sango about it. So now she had both Inuyasha and Sango watching her every move. They were both trying to make sure that he stress level was down. Kikyou and Inuyasha had gone over to see Sango since she was just weeks away from her due date. The two women were busy in the kitchen talking. "Sango aren't you a little nervous?"

"Yes I'm nervous about not being able to get all of this weight off." Kikyou laughed with her friend. She had always liked how Sango could make fun out of any situation no matter what. Meanwhile Inuyasha was speaking with Miroku. He decided to fill him in on the details about Kagome.

"You actually saw Kagome." Miroku asked. "Yes why are you surprised?"Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome hasn't been heard from since we graduated."

"Well I saw her she's a weirdo."

"You didn't tell Kikyou did you?" Inuyasha paused for a moment. Of course he hadn't told Kikyou that was the last thing that he wanted to do. "Of course I didn't tell her."

"That's good I can't even begin to imagine what Kikyou would have done." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud scream coming from inside the house. "Sango?" Miroku immediately thought.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha thought. They both ran inside the house to see Sango gabbing Kikyou's hand. "Sango what's wrong?"

"My water broke you idiot."

"What right now. We have to get you to the hospital." He ran over to her and helped her to the car. Kikyou and Inuyasha went along with them. The entire drive to the hospital Sango was squeezing the hell out of Miroku's free hand. "Sango dear not to tight." He told her.

"What! This is all your fault." She shouted at him. Kikyou couldn't help but laugh at two of them although the situation was not funny. Inuyasha turned to Kikyou a look of fear on his face. "You wont do that to me will you?" he asked her. "What oh no. Well only if you deserve it." His inu ears lay flat on his head as she said that to him. "I was just kidding." She promised him.

As soon as they got to the hospital Sango was rushed in immediately. Kikyou felt on edge the whole time. She had seen how hard it was for Sango. She wondered if it would be worse for her because of her high risk pregnancy. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a little girl walking towards the vending machine. She had to be no more than five with brown eyes and her brown hair placed into pigtails. "She's so cute." Kikyou thought to herself. She watched as the little girl struggled with the change in her hand.

"Do you need some help?" Kikyou asked. The little girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Yumiko." The little girl answered.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Kikyou."

"Hi Ms. Kikyou." She spoke. The little girl handed Kikyou all of her change and watched eagerly as she dropped all of the change into the machine. The chips came down and Kikyou handed her the bag. "Thank you." Yumiko said. But when the little girl didn't leave right away Kikyou began to suspect that she was lost. "Where's your mommy?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"I can help you look if you want."

"Okay." The little girl reached for Kikyou's hand and the two of them walked away in search of her mother. They circled the entire first floor and went upstairs but Yumiko still didn't see her mother. When they were walking back downstairs Yumiko caught a glimpse of a tall red haired woman. "Mommy, mommy." Yumiko screamed. The woman turned around but kept walking. Yumiko let go of Kikyou's hand so she could run after the woman. "Yumiko wait?" Kikyou called after her.

But Yumiko was running away Kikyou followed after her as fast as she could. When she got outside she saw Yumiko running across the street. There was a car coming. "Yumiko no." Kikyou shouted but it was too late the car had already hit her. When Kikyou had gotten to her she was lying underneath the car. "Yumiko?" she questioned.

"Ms. Kikyou why did my mommy leave?" Kikyou reached underneath the car and gently began to get her out. She was still alive but barely. Kikyou watched as a tall dark man with dark menacing eyes stepped out of the car. "What's the meaning of this?" he questioned. "You hit her you asshole." The man smirked evilly Kikyou did not like the look in his eyes. "Hello. I'm Naraku Toriyama and you happen to be one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen." Kikyou could not believe how disgusting this jerk was. He had just run over an innocent little girl. Yet all he could think about was his hormones. "Move out of the way." She pushed him aside.

She looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Yumiko please don't die on me." She needed a doctor there was no time to waste. "Nurse I need a doctor right away."

"Oh my goodness what happened to her?" the nurse asked. "She was hit by a car." Before she could say anymore the nurse ran to get the first available doctor. Soon the doctor was coming towards them with a stretcher. "Miss we have to get her to surgery right away."

"Yes I understand please take good care of her." Kikyou nodded. "Is she your daughter?"

"No but please save her."

"We'll do everything that we can." Kikyou did not like the sound of those words; because most of the time when doctors said that the person would die anyway. Then she remembered Sango who was about to have her baby. She had to be there to support her but she also wanted to be near Yumiko. "Nurse Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." The nurse nodded.

"Will you tell me once Yumiko is out of surgery?"

"Sure but if you don't mind me asking why you happen to care so much? I mean she's not even your daughter."

"You watch someone get hit by a car and see if you don't start to care for them." Kikyou left the nurse standing there and made her way back to Sango's room. "Kik where were you?" Sango asked. "I…I stepped outside for a moment." Kikyou answered. "Well why do you look so sad?"

"A little girl was hit by a car."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that is she going to be okay?"

"She's in surgery right now." Kikyou felt bad for Yumiko. She was only a little girl she didn't deserve for this to happen to her. Also why had her mother abandoned her like that? It didn't make any sense to her. "Kikyou are you going to be okay?" Sango wondered. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Seeing a little girl get hit by a car must have made you think of your own baby." Sango was right seeing Yumiko get hit by that car had made her think of her own baby. It made her realize that anything could happen. So she became more worried about her high risk pregnancy. "I did think of my own child when I saw what happened to Yumiko."

"Yumiko. That's a pretty name."

"She was such an adorable child. I can't believe that her mother abandoned her."

"Are you serious why would her mother do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Kikyou shook her head. Moments later Sango was screaming out in pain. Her contractions were starting to grow ever closer together. "Kikyou get a doctor and Miroku."

"Miroku?" she questioned. "Yes I need to hold someone's hand and this is all his faults. Kikyou got the message and went to get both Miroku and Sango's doctor. She ran into Inuyasha on the way there. He could sense that she was worried about something. "Kikyou what's wrong?"

"I saw a little girl get hit by car."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery now." Inuyasha put his arms around her and she cried softly into his shirt. "You were thinking about our baby weren't you?" "Yes." She told him. "It's going to be okay Kikyou." He tried to reassure her. But the truth was he wasn't even sure himself. She had a lot to be worried about. He just wished that there was something that he could do for her. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back."

"Okay but where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." He smiled. She didn't know what to think so she just let him go. Moments later he came back with two ice cream sundaes in his hands. "One strawberry sundae with sprinkles and extra whip cream just the way that you like it."

"You…you remembered."

"Yeah."

"Thank you." At least there was one good thing happening. Inuyasha was starting to remember some things; even if they were tiny things like her favorite foods. Soon Miroku came over to them a huge smile was on his face. "Sango's going into labor."

"Now that's great."

"She wants you two in the room." Just as Kikyou was about to leave a nurse pulled her aside? "You wanted to know about Yumiko's condition?"

"Yes please tell me."

"She's out of surgery but I'm afraid that she has fallen into a coma."

"Okay thank you." Kikyou turned to look at Inuyasha. "Go you need to be with her." He told her. "Thank you for understanding. And tell Sango I will be there as soon as I can." Inuyasha nodded and the two of them went their separate ways. Kikyou was glad to hear that Yumiko was alive but she didn't deserve to be in a coma either. She entered the room to see that there was already someone sitting there. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize someone was already in here."

The woman turned around and Kikyou realized that it was the woman from earlier. "Did you save her?" she asked. "Yes she would have died." The woman slapped Kikyou across the face. Hot tears of anger started to swell up in her eyes. "What the hell was that for?" Kikyou asked her.

"Why did you save her?" Kikyou was shocked appalled to hear the woman speak about her daughter like that. What the hell kind of person was she. "She is your daughter isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well then you should be grateful that she's alive."

"Don't you get it I didn't ask to be her mother? I never asked for this why do you think I left her here in the first place." The red haired woman soon admitted.

"Motherhood is a gift it's not always asked for."

"I don't want to be her mother don't you get it." It was now time for this woman to get what she deserved. Kikyou slapped her across the face twice as hard. "You are a monster. Its you who should have been underneath that car not Yumiko." Kikyou yelled at her. The woman went to say more but stopped when she saw Kikyou grabbing her stomach and kneeling over. "Miss are you okay? Hold on I'm going to get a doctor." Those were the last words that she heard before she fainted. It wasn't until hours later when she woke up to see Sango lying in the bed across from her. "Long time no see sleepyhead."

"Sango where am I?"

"Don't worry you haven't died and gone to hell. We're in the hospital."

"What happened to me?"

"That's what I want to know." Inuyasha spoke.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou looked towards him. "You were out cold Kikyou what happened?" Miroku asked her. "I was arguing with Yumiko's mother. The rest is blurry." Then Kikyou turned her attention to the baby in Sango's arms. "You had the baby."

"Yeah you missed it all. I even hit Miroku over the head a few times." She spoke proudly. "Only a few." Miroku spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Sango he's beautiful."

"Would you like to hold him?" "Sure." Kikyou nodded. Sango placed her son in Kikyou's awaiting arms. "He's so cute. He looks just like you. What's his name?"

"They haven't named the brat yet." Inuyasha said.

"I thought of some names but Sango didn't like any of them." Miroku spoke. "I refuse to name my son Prince Miroku junior." Kikyou laughed at the ridiculous name. "How about Kenji?" Kikyou offered. "That's cute." Sango nodded. "Yeah I like it." Miroku agreed.

"Do you like the name huh Kenji?" Kikyou smiled. The baby giggled slightly. "See he likes it." Sango watched as Kikyou held the baby so she was so good with him. "You're going to be a great mother Kikyou." She told her friend. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah I really think so." Kikyou set Kenji back in Sango's arms. "I'll be back I'm going to go call Keade."

"Be careful." Inuyasha told her. "I will I promise if I'm not back in 5 minutes you can come hunt me down."

"I just might have to hold you to that." Kikyou smiled at him and left the room. She looked at the time it was going on 1 in the morning. She knew that Keade was probably asleep but she had to try anyway. "Hello." Went Keade's groggy voice.

"Hello Keade."

"Oh Kikyou what's up?"

"Sango had her baby today."

"Oh that's great did she have a boy or girl?"

"It was a boy and we named him Kenji."

"That's nice too bad we didn't get to go shopping for him."

"Is that all you think about?" Kikyou had to ask. "No I'm thinking about going shopping for my little niece."

"Niece what makes you think that I'm having a girl."

"I don't know I can just feel it. And it's alright if you want to name her Keade." Kikyou laughed at her little sister and how funny she was. "Keade you are the most amusing person I know." She complimented her. "Thanks sis I gotta go I have a big history exam tomorrow"

"Okay good night Keade." She told her. "Good night." Just as Keade started to drift off to sleep the phone rang again. "What's wrong Kikyou did you forget something?"

"This isn't Kikyou."

"Well who is it then?"

"Hello Keade it's been a long time." The voice sounded distinctly familiar. "Who are you?" Keade asked again. "Don't tell me you don't recognize the voice of your own sister."

"Kagome?" she questioned.

"Yes baby sis it's me."


	7. i want a divorce

"Kagome?" Keade asked again.

"Yeah sis how's it going on?"

"Where are you? How are you? Wait how did you get my number."

"I'm your sister I'm supposed to know these things."

"Yeah I guess so." Keade nodded.

"I missed you so much Keade how many years has it been?"

"I'm not sure I have stopped counting." Keade had long since accepted the fact that Kagome wasn't apart of her life. "We have to see each other again how about next week Tuesday."

"Yeah that's cool." The younger girl agreed. "Oh and Keade don't tell Kikyou that you're going to see me." Kagome warned her.

"Okay goodbye Kagome."

**(Keade's thoughts)**

After the phone had ringed and I realized that it wasn't Kikyou. A million thoughts ran through my head. Thoughts about who this person was on the other line. The voice was familiar but I couldn't picture a face. When she had announced how she was a million questions ran through my head. Why hadn't she ever showed up at any of my birthday parties? And why had she decided to contact me now after all of these years. But more importantly why did she and Kikyou hate each other. Ever since our father had died I just wanted us all to be a family. For some reason Kikyou didn't want to. She never did tell me what her reason was. Maybe Kagome can give me some answers.

**(End of Keade's thoughts)**

**(Kagome's thoughts)**

I knew that it would be easy to get Keade to meet with me. She is stuck in the middle of this feud between Kikyou and me. That makes her vulnerable she loves us both and she doesn't want to see either of us hurt. What she doesn't realize is that she's a key part of my plan. Once I get her to hate Kikyou she'll do anything I tell her. Now that I know about Kikyou's high risk pregnancy and how she can not handle too much stress. My plan will fall into place. Inuyasha will finally be mine and well Kikyou will just be…." She stopped. "Well she'll just be dead. (Laughs to herself) thanks Keade.

**(End of Kagome's thoughts)**

Two days later Kagome called Inuyasha's house. He and Kikyou were in the middle of dinner when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Kikyou said as she was about to get up. "No I'll get it you sit down." He disappeared into the living room quickly picking up the phone.

"Yo." He answered.

"Hey Inuyasha what's new?"

"Who is this?"

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize the voice of the one you love." He knew that voice anger was starting to wash over him. First of all he wondered how she even got their number. "How did you get this number?" He asked her.

"I have my ways."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha didn't even realize that Kikyou was standing there. "Besides you well Kikyou's death." She answered.

"You fucking sick bitch what the hell is your problem. I don't love you." Kikyou paused slightly. There was only one person who could be on the other end of that line. Someone she had disliked greatly. "But Inuyasha." Kagome started.

"Bye." He set the phone down then sighed heavily. He didn't know that getting rid of Kagome was going to be this hard. He turned around to see Kikyou. "Kikyou?" he spoke. "Who was on the phone?" She wasn't sure why she had asked. She already knew who was on the phone. A part of her just didn't want to believe that it had been her.

"It was a bill collector." Inuyasha lied.

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings." The only thing that was running through his mind now was the fact that she couldn't be stressed. She was now only months away from her due date. "You should sit down." He told her. She did although she really didn't see the point she was already starting to get upset. "It was Kagome."

"I figured as much. She is the only woman other than me who claims to love you."

"I swear I don't know how she got our number."

"I believe you."

"I'm really sorry about this Kikyou."

"I'm sure that this isn't your fault Inu. To be honest I was expecting that she would contact us soon."

"You have but why?" Inuyasha wondered. Before he could say anymore Kikyou handed him a silver locket. "It's nice." He whispered.

"It was my mothers. Kagome sent it to me a few months ago it was a way to hurt me."

"Are you sure? But why would she want to hurt you?"

"I told you she wants me out of the way so she could have you all to herself." Inuyasha knew that there had to be more to the story than that. Although everyone kept telling him that she and Kagome hadn't gotten along because of him. He refused to believe that was the whole story. "What else happened Kikyou?"

"I told you everything."

"No you haven't there's some big secret going on but you refuse to tell me what it is."

"And what about you how did you know it was Kagome. You haven't even met her yet." He turned away from her. "Or have you already met her is that it?"

"Yes I met her but it was only once." There was silence. Kikyou felt her whole body go numb. She had so many thoughts going on right now. Most of them focusing on Kagome being back in town. But when Inuyasha's words had sunk in she began to wonder if he would have ever told her the truth. "When did you see her?" Kikyou asked.

"It was the night that Sesshomaru and I had gotten into that fight."

"How long were you going to keep this from me?" she asked raising her voice slightly.

"I heard about how you didn't like her. So I didn't think it was a good idea to tell you. And you know that you can't handle stress right now."

"I don't give a damn about not being able to handle it. You should have told me."

"Why so that you could overreact like right now?" She paused for a moment. He was right she was overreacting. How could he expect her not to be? He had no idea about the whole story. "Okay maybe you're right but I would appreciate it if you would be honest with me."

"And that's exactly what I want from you. There are still a lot of things that I don't remember. So why don't you fill me in on the details. Starting with what really happened between you and Kagome." She flinched that was a touchy subject. She swore that she would take that secret to the grave. No one knew about it not even Keade.

"I want to tell you Inuyasha but I…" I just cant."

"You can tell me Kikyou."

"No I refuse to relieve that memory." It didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize that this conversation was going nowhere. It was now time to take drastic measures. He went upstairs to pack a suitcase. He knew that this would work. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away for a little while I'll be back when you feel like you can trust me."

"But Inuyasha I do trust you."

"So why cant you tell me what happened?" She paused again. "Kikyou is it really that bad." She nodded. "I'll miss you." He said leaving a kiss on her cheek. Then she watched until he disappeared into the car. She stood watching until the car was completely gone from sight. She went upstairs locking herself in their bedroom. She cried herself to sleep that night wondering if he would ever come back.

"What have I done?" she questioned herself.

And to think she did nothing but what the man that she loved walk away. All she had to do was tell him why she hated Kagome only she couldn't. The other people who knew anything about what went on that night were her parents. And they were both dead so neither of them could help her. It was because she didn't trust Inuyasha. The truth was that she hadn't told anyone. After all of these years of keeping this secret it was starting to eat her up inside. She couldn't keep on going like this. She would eventually have to tell someone starting with the person who deserved to know the most. That person happened to be her younger sister Keade.

Later that night Inuyasha found himself back at the bar. He wasn't surprised to see that Kagome was there. "Inuyasha I knew that you couldn't stay away."

"I'm not here for you. I just needed to get away for awhile."

"Is Kikyou getting on your nerves already?"

He said nothing to her as he took another sip of his drink. "What happened to us Inuyasha? We used to be so in love." She spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Well we were. That is until Kikyou came along." This was all new to Inuyasha. The only relationship that he had been told about was the one he had with Kikyou. Was it possible that he had one with Kagome as well? "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked her.

"It's true we were a couple. But of course you don't remember with your amnesia and all. God knows what kinds of lies Kikyou has been feeding you."

Kikyou, lies, he and Kagome being a couple these details were all too much to take in. He didn't remember a lot of things but one thing he was sure about was that Kikyou had never lied to him. Every time he had asked her for the truth she had always been honest with him. If anything Kikyou had always been there for him from the beginning. "If we had a relationship why aren't we married?"

"We didn't get married because Kikyou became pregnant with your baby. So you married her." This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. "You're lying."

"I'm not. You loved me before you ever even met her." He knew that this couldn't be true. According to everyone else he and Kikyou had been friends since they were kids. "Kikyou, Keade, my brother and I were friends when we were younger."

"Hello I'm Kikyou's sister too."

"Yeah so what your name was never mentioned when they told me that."

"I don't know if you know this but Kikyou hates me."

"Yeah I know but why is that?" Kagome stopped herself. This was becoming more difficult by the minute. It was hard enough trying to manipulate the situation as it was. She didn't need him asking why Kikyou hated her. "She saw us together and wanted to break us up." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. "Funny that's the way I heard it just the other way around." Kagome was becoming desperate before realized it she had pulled him into a kiss. Moments later he pulled away from her. "Don't ever do that again." He said calmly.

"I wanted too I couldn't help myself."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm married."

"So you keep saying but do you love her? Do you really love her like the way you did before your amnesia." He payed for his drink then he turned to look at her. There was a look of anger on his face. "Feh I don't have to answer to you." He turned to leave. "I knew it you couldn't answer me because you don't love her."

"I'm not the person I used to be. But that doesn't mean that I can't love the same way I did before my accident." And with that he left her sitting there to wonder just what he had meant by all of that.

**(Kagome's thoughts)  
**

I didn't think it was going to be this hard to get Inuyasha to turn against Kikyou. I had no idea that she had gotten under his skin like that. More drastic measures have to be taken. I'll have to hit him where it hurts the most. At least I still have Keade to help further my plan.

**(End of Kagome's thoughts)**

Inuyasha checked himself into a hotel that night. The next day he met with a lawyer. "Are you sure that you want to do this Mr. Tanaka?" He asked.

"Yeah I've given it a lot of thought."

"Fine as long as you're sure."

**(Four days later with Kikyou)**

It had been four days since she had heard from Inuyasha. She found herself wondering if this was the end of their relationship. To be honest she had always envisioned the day he would pick up; and leave her ever since she had found out about his amnesia. She knew it would be difficult but she had honestly believed that they would get through it. Now the situation had been looking hopeless. Soon she heard a car pull up in front of the house. From the window she caught a glimpse of silver hair and those too familiar dog ears.

"Inuyasha." She spoke as she put her arms around him. He didn't return the hug. She looked at him he had a very sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked. He handed her a brown envelope. "This is for you."

"What is it?" she started to open it. Her eyes fell instantly on to what the papers read. Her brown eyes filled up with tears as she focused them onto his golden ones. "Kikyou I want a divorce."


	8. Divorce Kikyou's feelings

This chapter and the next chapter will be short. And you'll see why this chapter will consist of Kikyou and her feelings about the divorce papers. Next chapter Inuyasha and his true reasons for the divorce, no it doesn't have anything to do with Kagome.

Divorce: Kikyou's feelings

I was so happy to see him after those four days of separation. I was glad to see that he was alive and well and that he didn't get into any trouble. He had no idea how much he worried me these last few days. I threw my arms around him and when he didn't return the hug that's when I began to wonder. He always hugs me back, didn't he miss me too? The look in his eyes told me otherwise.

When he handed me the envelope I knew something was about to happen, why else would he give me it with that look of guilt on his face. As I ripped open the papers my worst fears began to come true, he was planning on leaving me. But why? We were making so much progress over these last months and he was excited about the baby as much as I was.

Oh my god the baby, why would he leave me now when I'm only a few months away from my due date. That was the part that didn't make any sense to me he had all this time to leave why now? After all I been threw from watching Yumiko get hit by that car, learning that Kagome was back in town, and more importantly the news of my high risk pregnancy. I thought my world was going to fall apart when he looked at me and didn't remember who I was. But when he asked me to help him get threw this and help him get his life back I felt hope for us.

Besides we've been threw so much together. We grew up together, we went to school together. He was my first kiss, my first time, and my first love. If he was wanted to break my heart then he was succeeding at it because I could literally feel it braking into a million pieces. I believed that the heart was the most fragile part of the body and once you gave it to someone if gave them the opportunity to brake it. I leaned this from my parent's marriage it wasn't bad enough that my father cheated on my mother but he presented her with divorce papers the very next day. I hated the idea of a divorce and promised myself that if I ever got married divorce was not an option.

But the situation between Inuyasha and I was different between the one with my parents. He may not remember everything we shared but I knew he would never cheat on me no matter what. Knowing this made me realize that he gave me the divorce papers for another reason. If there wasn't another woman involved then what was it? I know he wasn't leaving me because I was pregnant he told me we were going to raise our baby together. And he never went back on his word even if he wasn't exactly the same person he was before the accident.

That had to be it he thought I didn't love him as much because of the accident and the amnesia but that wasn't the case at all. I don't give a damn about what happened after the accident all I know is that I love him and always would. This made me realize that I had to fight for us and unlike last time I was not about to let him walk away again. Not without a fight anyway.

(The next chapter will be short too. But after that I'm going to have the meeting between Kagome and Keade and some unbelievable things will be said. And unfortunately Kagome will succeed in turning Keade against Kikyou)


	9. Divorce Inuyasha's feelings

Divorce: Inuyasha's feelings

If someone would have told me I was going to lose my memory and forget everything that ever mattered to me I probably would have laughed at them. But that was the case and to be honest I feel like I'm just letting Kikyou down. I feel like a disappointment and that's the last thing I want to be. When I remembered those little things she was happy and l like seeing her that way but then I realized I don't remember anything else and she looks at me with nothing but disappointment in her eyes. She's trying so hard to deal with this but I know deep down its killing her.

It's like a part of me died in that car accident and that was the man she knew and loved. I hate doing this to her she deserves so much more than what I can give her. It took me awhile to realize that I was doing nothing but hurting her and now that I know I have its best I let her go. I sometimes find myself looking out all our photographs and I see two people who were deeply in love. And I wonder if we could ever have that again I want to believe it but apart of me thinks it's impossible. We've been threw so much since the amnesia I don't think we can go back to what we had. And from what she tells me what we had was real and I feel it even though I can't remember.

When I woke up she was the first face I saw and since that day I felt connected to her but I couldn't explain why. I never told her this but I've fallen in love with her all over again and it wasn't hard to see why I loved her in the first place. She is the kindest, patient, and most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on not to mention supportive. When she found out about my amnesia she could have just given up on me but instead she helped me threw everything.

That is why she deserves someone who can fully love her. I don't even feel like I'm capable anymore and its not because of don't love her because I do. I just feel that she deserves more, and I don't feel like I deserve her love. She could have any man in the world I don't know why she would choose to stay with someone who has amnesia. I came to the decision of divorce because I was wondering what happens if I never get all my memory back. I would just be putting Kikyou in a life of misery and that is the last thing I want for her. Why let her suffer with me when someone else could give her the world. I don't want to leave her but what else can I do but let her go and be happy with someone else.

She'll never really know how much I love her because I haven't been able to tell her and she deserves a man that can tell her he loves her every second of every day and that guy just isn't me.

(Okay I decided to put these two chapters up now because they were so short. Anyway next chapter is where the action is so just stay with me)


	10. she killed our brother

**I got so many positive reviews for my story that's great because I really didn't think it was going to be that good. Well on to more important matters aren't you all just dying to know what the big secret is? This** **chapter is sort of the beginning of the answer.**

Somerandomdude: thanks a lot for your critique. Honestly I appreciate your words of wisdom I wasn't really paying attention to all my mistakes but at least somebody noticed. I'll try to pay more attention to what I do but I wont make any promises. Since I'm almost done with this story I could care less about the mistakes. And I'm not upset at all about your tough criticism, really I was just wondering if there was going to be an intermission between your review it was really long. Anyway thanks a lot.

"Inuyasha why"?

"It's for the best, don't worry Kikyou I won't abandon our baby".

She knew that he wasn't going to abandon their baby that was the farthest thing from her mind right now she wanted to know exactly why he gave her those divorce papers.

"I know you wouldn't, but if you're planning on divorcing me don't I at least have the right to know why"?

She had a point; he couldn't just present her with the divorce papers and not give her a reason.

"Let's face it our marriage has been falling apart since the car accident".

So Kikyou's thoughts were right on point he was only suggesting this divorce because he honestly believed that she didn't want to be with him anymore just because he had amnesia. But of course she had to play along with this divorce thing.

"Inuyasha is there another woman involved"?

"What! No".

"You hate me that's it isn't it, I'm sorry if I let you down" she said putting her hands over her eyes and pretending to cry.

Inuyasha being the concerned husband he was ran over to her and captured in a tight embrace.

"Kikyou please don't cry".

"I can't believe you hate me, it's because I'm fat isn't it" she said threw fake tears.

"What no, I don't hate you, I could never hate you".

She removed her hands from her face and started to laugh.

"It's nice to know you care Inuyasha".

"You were playing, I cant believe you".

"Well why are you divorcing me then if you don't hate me"?

He took her by the hands and they sat on the couch. This was getting to be difficult he needed to come up with a believable excuse soon.

"You need someone who can really love you, and that person is not me".

"Since when do you get to decide what I need or don't need"? She asked.

"Since I realized I was doing nothing but hurting you" he answered.

"But Inuyasha you haven't…….."

He stopped her from talking.

"Yes I have and I'm sorry for everything".

"No you haven't you've been wonderful to me, and none of this is your fault no one knew you were going to have amnesia".

"That's my point exactly the amnesia its holding me back from being the husband you deserve".

Kikyou now realized this was his way of trying to set her free but what he didn't realize that a life without him was going to be misery and she didn't want to be without him.

"Inuyasha I'll be miserable without you do you really think that I'll be happy once were divorced".

"Yes, once this is final you can move on and find true happiness".

"But I found happiness with you, don't you realize that".

He stood up and turned away from her avoiding her gaze.

'Kikyou don't make this any harder than it has to be".

She took this as a sign that there conversation was over.

"Fine, I'll sign the papers in the morning".

She went upstairs and packed 2 suitcases she put some clothes in them only to make it seem like she was going to leave for real. She slowly walked downstairs Inuyasha was still standing there.

"Where are you going"? He asked.

"To my grandmothers house we need some time apart".

"But you don't have to go you could stay here".

She shook her head.

"This situation is only going to stress me out and that's the last thing I need right now".

"But Kik……."

"Are you going to help me bring these suitcases to the car or not"?

He stood there confused he didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to leave and it was becoming hard for him to watch her walk away.

"Now I know how Kikyou felt when I left that day" he thought to himself.

"Well I'll just take them to the car myself".

She continued to the door she put her hand on the door knob and turned it, she took one last look at Inuyasha tears streaming down her eyes.

"Goodbye Inuyasha".

She opened the door.

"Kikyou wait" he yelled.

She turned around to face him only to see that he had tears coming out of his eyes too.

"What's wrong"?

He took divorce papers and ripped down the middle and kept going until they were in tiny pieces, she watched as the pieces fell to the ground like confetti.

"Kikyou please don't leave".

She closed the door and the two of the walked towards each other and threw their arms around each other.

"I wouldn't have really left" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Kikyou I should have never given you those papers I just wanted to set you free".

"I understand why you did it, I'm not upset".

"When I saw you about to leave I just couldn't let you".

They slowly pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her, as he kissed her he held her chin with the tip of his finger. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him as close as she could to deepen the kiss, moments later he pulled away and took her by the hand, the two of them making their way to upstairs. Once upstairs he slowly laid her down on the bed, he joined her and pulled her close. He kissed her again and slowly started to massage her body doing his best to avoid her stomach, realizing that she was pregnant he didn't want to hurt her.

She reached over and unbuttoned his shirt, moving her hands all over his chiseled body once his shirt was off he continued to kiss her and unbuttoned her clothes. He stared at her naked form he still thought she was beautiful despite her pregnancy.

"Inuyasha we don't have to if you don't want to".

"No I want to, and I need to be with you".

She didn't let him continue talking she brought him towards her and started kissing him nice and slow sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth licking his lips. When he put his tongue back in her mouth she wrapped her tongue around it and began sucking it slow and the moved faster and faster, and then went back to the soft gentle soft kisses. Inuyasha starting making his way down to her already hard erected nipples, planting soft kisses all over them. His fingers wandered down to her clit which made Kikyou moan with pleasure, his fingers inside her felt so good. As she came to her climax Inuyasha inserted his already rock hard penis into her dripping wet womanhood.

He began with slow strokes which led to even faster ones, the deeper Inuyasha got inside of her the louder she moaned his name. And the louder she moaned the faster he grinded inside her but when he saw that she was turning bright red he pulled himself out of her.

"Inuyasha what's wrong"? She breathed heavily.

"I don't want to hurt you".

She reached up and kissed him taking all his worries away.

"Inuyasha you're so sweet, but I'm fine".

With that being said he inserted himself back inside of her digging deeper and deeper until they both released their love juices. Inuyasha moaned heavily as he came to his release and then pulled out of her again. Without another word being said from either of them they laid besides each other and Kikyou fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha put his arms around her and watched her sleep he knew now more than ever that he loved her. She was perfect and although he still didn't feel like he deserved her he wasn't about to let her go. His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello".

"Hello may I please speak to Kikyou Tanaka".

"Um, yea hold on".

"Kikyou wake up someone's on the phone for you".

She woke up and reached for the phone.

"Hello" she answered groggily.

"Mrs. Tanaka sorry for disturbing if you were sleeping but I have some news about Yumiko".

"Oh then please tell me what's going on"?

"Yumiko is out of the coma".

"That's good please will you tell Yumiko I'll be there to see her tomorrow".

"Sure thing Mrs. Tanaka take care".

"Yes thank you".

She got off the phone only to see Inuyasha's confused look.

"What's going on Kikyou"?

"Oh Yumiko the little girl who was hit by a car came out of her coma".

"That's good".

Kikyou wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"I love you" she whispered.

He returned the hug but he didn't tell her he loved her although she wasn't surprised that he didn't answer her, she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Kikyou".

"Its okay Inuyasha I guess I'm still a stranger to you, you know what I have an idea go get dressed".

"Okay, but why"?

"We're going out for awhile".

She picked up the phone and called Sango and Miroku she was going to need their help if she wanted to help Inuyasha remember some things about their past.

"Hello Miroku".

"Hey Kikyou what's new"?

"What are you and Sango doing today"?

"Nothing why"?

"Meet Inuyasha and I at our old high school, I want to try to help Inuyasha remember some things".

"Okay sure is it okay if we bring Kenji along"?

"Sure".

Once Inuyasha was dressed and ready to go the two of them made their way to their old high school Inuyasha stared at the building.

"So this is where we went to school" he said.

"Yeah inside this building we spent 4 years of hell".

Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku and Sango walking over to them with their newborn baby Kenji.

"Hey what's up Miroku"? Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing just been up since 4:00 am Kenji wouldn't stop whining".

"Well he wouldn't have woke up if it wasn't for your snoring" Sango added.

Miroku opened his mouth to continue the argument but was stopped by Kikyou who didn't want to hear them argue.

"Guys why don't we go to the park"? She suggested.

"Great I really want some ice cream" Sango said.

Once at the park they sat at one the benches they used to sit at when they were teenagers. Inuyasha had left them for awhile he wanted to walk around and see if he remembered anything. Meanwhile Miroku and Sango were talking with Kikyou.

"So Kikyou in another two months you'll be a mother too".

"Yea I'm really excited".

"Kikyou do you think your having a boy or girl"? Miroku asked.

"Well I really don't care what the sex of my baby is but Keade swears I'm having a girl".

"That will be so cute if you have a girl then she and Kenji can grow up and fall in love" Sango joked.

Kikyou took one look at Miroku and shook her head.

"If Kenji's anything like Miroku then I'll have to vote against them getting together".

"What Kikyou I'm offended by that comment".

"Miroku you know how you were in high school need I remind you of the incident in the girls locker room".

He smiled nervously.

"Point taken but I'm not the same person I used to be".

Kikyou and Sango gave him disbelieving looks and he just laughed nervously. Meanwhile Inuyasha had came to a small lake something was familiar about this place. The longer he stayed her the more he started to remember.

"Kikyou I have to tell her".

He ran back over tot hem a huge smile on his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha"? Kikyou asked.

"Did you fid some ramen"? Miroku joked.

"No I didn't but now that you mentioned it I' am hungry, but Kikyou I remember this park".

"You do what did you remember"?

"We went on a date here and Miroku and Sango were there too. And over there at that lake we pushed you and Sango in".

Kikyou exchanged looks with Sango they couldn't believe that he remembered that far back.

"What, what's wrong"? He asked.

"Inuyasha that happened when we were in the 10th grade" Sango said.

"You're starting to remember Inuyasha see those papers weren't even necessary".

Miroku and Sango stared at the two of them they couldn't believe that they were talking about getting a divorce.

"Wait you two were talking about a divorce"? Miroku asked.

"Yea but that was before I realized I was making a mistake, hey why don't we go out to lunch my treat"? Inuyasha offered.

"Well since your offering lets go" Sango said.

The four of them left the park and headed to the nearest restaurant Kikyou now had more hope for the future now that Inuyasha was remembering more things. But she didn't realize the one who was conspiring against her was now in a restaurant half way across town waiting for her little sister. Keade stepped into the restaurant and was greeted by one of Kagome's bodyguards they took her to the back.

"Keade little sis come here give me a hug".

Keade reluctantly hugged the taller girl and stared at her she still looked the same from when they were younger.

"Something wrong Keade"?

"No I just missed you so much".

"And I missed you too, come sit down".

Keade took her sit across from Kagome who was now busy scanning the menu.

"So Keade I hear your in school to be a lawyer".

"Yea I was but I might go and be a doctor instead".

"Like daddy".

"Yes but grandmother wants me to be a lawyer".

"Keade you can be whatever you want".

The conversation went silent as the waiter came over to them with some drinks.

"Kagome I cant drink this".

"What why not"?

"I'm not legal yet".

"You aren't how old are you"?

"I just turned 18".

"Oh well that would be a problem but you're with me now so it really doesn't matter if you drink or not".

"But Kikyou will kill me"

Kagome looked up at Keade her eyes filled with hate. She didn't want to hear that name being mentioned but she wasn't surprised she knew how close she and Kikyou were, it was now her job to try and break their bond. Keade saw the look in her eyes and felt scared.

"Something wrong Kagome"?

"Yes I would appreciate if you wouldn't mention "her" around me".

"Yes I'm sorry it's just well she's our sister and it's kind of hard not to mention her".

"She hasn't been my sister for years".

Keade felt it was now time to get some answers.

"Kagome but why do you hate Kikyou"?

"She stole Inuyasha away from me".

"There has to be more to the story than that".

Kagome admired how smart Keade was and almost felt bad for having to manipulate her.

"You're smart Keade you'll make a great lawyer".

"Thank you but I still want some answers".

"Of course sis I'll tell you why I hate her".

She paused for a moment and looked down tears started to come down her eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong"?

"I hate Kikyou because she killed our brother". Kagome yelled.

**Okay well know you all know I have to leave you all with this. I want everyone to think about this real hard and wonder could there be any truth to what Kagome said. Stay tuned for Keade's reaction and look for Kagome to try to turn Sesshomaru over to the dark side. I'll try to have this story done before my birthday.**

**KikyouxInuyasha: **Now you know I would have never actually had them get a divorce. I know you're a big fan of this couple and I couldn't do that to you.


	11. Kikyou kidnapped

Well I'm back from Cuba it was okay it would have been a lot better if someone would have told me that my grandmother was really sick with Cancer. But no one told me I had to find out on my own but other than that my vacation was good but I'm really glad to be back in New York I'll probably have to go back to Cuba next month to see her again. Enough about my issues here's the next chapter of the story so far we know that they have a brother but who killed him was it Kikyou or was it Kagome, u decide.

"What, Kikyou would never kill someone you have to be lying". Keade said hot tears swelling up in her eyes.

"She did I'm telling you the truth Keade we had a little brother".

"I believe we had a brother but I can't believe that Kikyou killed him you don't know her like I know her and she just isn't capable of murder".

Perhaps Keade was right and Kikyou couldn't commit murder but what Keade didn't understand was that people do desperate things when their under pressure. In short Kagome felt that anyone was capable of murder no matter how good of a person they were.

"Keade I have no reason to lie to you trust me I was there that night I saw the whole thing, would you like to know how our brother died".

Keade shook her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"No I don't want to hear it because you're lying".

Kagome reached over and hugged Keade.

"Listen do you think that once Kikyou committed the murder she would tell anybody, well do you? That includes you too Keade".

Keade paused for a moment maybe Kagome was right and now that she mentioned it, it made perfect sense to her.

"I guess your right but she's my best friend she should have told me".

"Yes I know you two were really close but now I think you should open up your heart to me so I could be the sister you never had".

"Okay Kagome whatever you say". Keade said sadly.

Kagome had no idea what she done yes it was true she managed to turn Keade away from Kikyou but what she was also doing was crushing the spirit of a teenage girl who loved her sister and believed she could do no wrong what so ever.

"Kikyou how could you"? Keade thought to herself.

"Keade cheer up what do you say you come stay with me at my house, why don't you call Kikyou and tell her you'll be with me".

"No I won't talk to Kikyou anymore not after what's she done, Kagome you're the only family I need".

She hugged Kagome again and Kagome tried her best to hide her evil smile.

"Oh Keade I missed so much of your life please tell me you forgive me".

"Yeah but why did you stay away so long"?

"I'm the only other person who knows her secret of course she threatened me and made me keep quiet so I was too afraid to come near you".

"Oh well your here now".

"Yes and I'm here to stay now lets go to my house".

"Okay".

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kikyou were shopping for clothes for their baby with Sango and Miroku there to help them out.

"Inuyasha what about this"? Kikyou asked showing him a pink jumpsuit.

"What no my son is not wearing that stupid pink outfit".

"Well who said were having a boy maybe were having a girl".

"Feh"!

"Here let me call Keade she thinks I'm having a girl too".

Kikyou took her cell phone and called Keade but to her surprise there was no answer.

"That's strange" she said.

"What's up Kikyou"? Sango asked.

"Keade didn't answer".

"You baby the brat to much I'm sure she's fine" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I guess your right".

After buying come things they left the mall and headed back to Miroku and Sango's since it was time to put Kenji down for his nap. Once there Kikyou tried calling Keade again and still got no answer although she didn't show it she was starting to worry because Keade always answered her phone.

"Now I know something is wrong"?

"She still didn't answer" Miroku said.

Kikyou shook her head.

"No and that's the part that doesn't make any sense she always answers her phone".

"Kikyou I still say your worrying to much the kids an adult now she should be fine" Inuyasha said.

"I guess you're right Inu".

Meanwhile Keade and Kagome were riding in Kagome's limousine and judging from the bodyguards and the chauffer Keade could tell that Kagome was wealthy.

"Kagome what do you do"? Keade asked.

The truth was their father had a will that said that his fortune would be divided among his children including the newborn son he was supposed to have. But Kagome made sure everything went to her including his mansion although she didn't live in his old house she kept it because it was a key part of her plan.

"Well I married a rich man but we divorced so 50 of what he owns is mine".

"Oh I see".

Moments later they pulled up in front of a huge mansion it was even bigger than the house their father used to own, Keade stared in awe.

"Something wrong Keade"?

"Your house is bigger than daddy's".

"Really well I guess so come on lets go in".

The inside of the house was to die for Keade could tell that she would like staying here even if deep down she missed Kikyou.

"You want a drink"? Kagome asked.

"Um I told you I can't drink".

"Nonsense you're with me now and if you want a drink or two then its fine".

Keade new this was wrong and if she was with Kikyou she would have strongly advised against Keade drinking. Because over the years Kikyou became like a second mother to her after their own mother died, from what she never knew.

"Okay you got any wine"? Keade asked.

"Yeah sure I'll be back".

After an hour they went threw 3 bottles of wine by this time Keade was drunk.

"Kagome did you know that you have so many stairs in your house". She asked falling down on the floor.

"Why no Keade I never knew thanks for the update".

Keade took one look at her and started to laugh if Kagome didn't know any better she would swear that Keade was high. She picked up the bottle and stared at it.

"Damn what the hell is in this wine"?

"Wine where"? Keade asked.

"No more wine for you sis how about we go out to eat how does Sushi sound".

"Sure lets go" she said trying to get up but tripped over her own feet.

"On second thought we should order in you aren't even capable of standing up straight".

"Okay that's cool but first let me call Kikyou".

Kagome paused slightly she thought she was successful in making sure Keade hated her but maybe she just wasn't successful enough.

"Keade I thought you didn't want to speak to Kikyou".

"I don't well I guess I don't, its just I'm used to calling her every now and then and she's pregnant so I guess I'm worried about her".

"Because of her high risk pregnancy".

"Yeah how did you know"?

"I have my ways".

"Oh well do you think I should call Kikyou".

"Keade do you think Kikyou was worried about you when she killed our brother".

Keade shook her head.

"No she didn't your right I wont call her, Kagome where's your bathroom".

"Upstairs third door to your left".

As soon as Keade was out of sight Kagome took out her phone and called one of her bodyguards who did all her dirty work.

"Shippo you know what to do move on to the next part of the plan".

Meanwhile Kikyou had separated herself from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango and decided to take a walk threw the park. She needed to clear her mind she was still worrying about Keade and trying her best not to get stressed.

"I wonder where Keade is" she thought to herself.

Keade always answered her phone no matter what and knowing that made Kikyou only worry about her more. What if something bad happened to her and Kikyou wasn't able to do anything about it because she was sitting in the park. Just as she was about to leave she felt two strong around her waist immediately thinking it was Inuyasha she smiled.

"Inu you didn't have to come after me I was on my way back".

"This isn't Inu" said a deep male voice.

She opened her mouth to say something but the man put his hand around her mouth and stuck a needle in her arm causing her to pass out then he dragged her to a car. He carefully placed her in the back of the car.

"Boss it's done".

"Good you know what do next meet me at my father's old mansion". Kagome said.

"Yes Kagome".

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth nervously while Sango and Miroku watched.

"Inuyasha you're going to put a hole in the ground" Sango said.

"Where the hell is Kikyou she's been gone to long"?

"Maybe she wanted to get away for awhile she's been under a lot of stress". Miroku said.

"That's what I'm afraid of maybe the stress is getting to her and that's bad for her and the baby".

Although he wouldn't admit both Sango and Miroku could tell that he was very worried about her and he had every reason to be. Inuyasha stopped pacing when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello".

"You'll never see your wife again".

"Who the hell are you? And where is Kikyou"?

"Why do you care you'll never see her again".

Then the person hanged up Inuyasha slammed the phone on the table his face flushed with anger.

"What was that about"? Sango asked.

Inuyasha paused for a minute he couldn't believe it himself.

"Kikyou was kidnapped".

I'm going to end it here please stay tuned to for the next hopefully exciting chapter of this story peace out from

Sky Maiden.


	12. A deal with the devil

"What, Kikyou was kidnapped but why"? Sango asked.

"I don't know but whoever did this is going to pay." Inuyasha vowed.

"This doesn't make any sense who would want to kidnap Kikyou, especially since she's pregnant." Miroku said.

That was true she was about 2 months away from her due date, whoever kidnapped her only wanted to hurt her and they could think of only one person who wanted to hurt her.

"Kagome" they all said together.

"Inuyasha we should go to the police."

'"What the hell are they going to do, I'll find Kikyou on my own."

"Inuyasha even if you question Kagome she'll never tell you where Kikyou is, we'll need to work with the police and stay a step ahead of Kagome." Miroku said.

Inuyasha hated to admit but Miroku was right they were going to have to work together if they wanted to bring Kikyou back safely.

"Fine, but I'm going back to the park maybe I'll find some clues or something."

He ran out the house followed by Miroku and Sango they wanted to help too since she was their friend and knowing that she was out there alone made them worry for her and her baby's health.

(With Kagome and Keade)

"Hey Keade I have to go out for awhile please try not to do anything crazy."

"Where are you going"?

"To see an old friend" she replied.

Kagome left the house and went straight to Sesshomaru's he was also another part of her plan she knew that he had always had a thing for Kikyou. Maybe she could convince him to work together so he could end up with Kikyou and she could end up with Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru" she said.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing back in town."

"I have a business proposition for you, and I know how much you love a good deal."

"I'm listening; you have a minute then leave."

"I know how you feel about Kikyou you are in love with her just like I love Inuyasha if we work together we will both get what we want."

Sesshomaru thought about her offer it was tempting but he wanted Kikyou to love him on her own free will not because she had no choice.

"No deal."

"Sesshomaru think of what you're passing up the chance to be with Kikyou with no Inuyasha to interrupt you."

"It will never work she's pregnant with that fool's baby."

"I know but if you work with me we will both get what we want."

"Okay anything to shut you up."

"You made a wise choice Sesshomaru I'll be in touch."

"Where the hell are you going"?

"To check up on an old friend." she answered.

(At the park)

Inuyasha distanced himself from Miroku and Sango he felt that he would cover more ground alone, Kikyou's scent was very faint but he knew she had been here.

"Just hang on Kikyou, I'll find you" he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha" Sango called out.

"Yeah what is it"?

"Come over here quick".

He ran over to them he didn't see what was so important.

"What"?

She held up the silver locket they all recognized it; it belonged to Kikyou's mother. Inuyasha took it and opened it and saw the pictures of Kikyou and Keade but they were crossed out and replaced with Kagome's picture.

"Well Kikyou was defiantly here" he said.

"We should still go to the police".

"Alright let's go but I still think I should find Kikyou on my own".

"Your just stubborn Inuyasha, come on lets get to the police station". Sango said.

The truth was they were more worried than ever now that they found that necklace especially Sango when she first saw the crossed out faces of Kikyou and Keade she began to wonder if Kagome's original plan was to kill them both so that meant both Keade and Kikyou were in danger. She sat in the back of the car thinking about it Inuyasha noticed her silence.

"Something wrong Sango"? Inuyasha asked.

"I was just wondering what happens if Kagome wants to kill…….." she stopped herself.

"No way don't say it Kikyou wont die, she cant" he added.

Miroku came to a stop there was so much traffic it was going to take even longer to get to the police station.

"Can we go any slower"? Inuyasha said with frustration.

"What do you want me to do Inuyasha there's a lot of traffic".

He opened the car door and jumped out he started to run but then turned back.

"You can stay here but I'm going ahead".

"We'll meet you there as soon as we can".

"Feh"!

There was no time to waste if Kagome wanted to kill Kikyou he needed to find her before that could happen, he could not lose her or their baby. He never even got the chance to tell Kikyou that he loved her and that was what he regretted the most. He wanted to make Kagome pay for trying to break them apart, of all things to do why would she kidnap her while she was pregnant , especially since she was going threw a high risk pregnancy. This was what made Inuyasha worry the most the fact that stress was no good for her and now that is was so close to her due date it would only make things worse, once at the police station he started asking people for help.

"Hey I need a detective, a cop, somebody".

"Sir what's wrong"?

"I need to file a missing person's report".

"Okay sir what's the person's name and how long have they been missing".

"Kikyou Tanaka, and she hasn't been gone long but she could be in a lot of danger".

"The person has to be gone for at least 24 hours".

"Listen she's in danger she was kidnapped".

Miroku and Sango came over to Inuyasha and confirmed everything that he just said.

"What does Kikyou look like I'll get a detective on it right away"?

"She's about 5ft5, with long raven hair, mahogany eyes".

"Okay I'll assign one of my best detectives on this case".

"You better because she's pregnant and if you don't help bring her back I'll make you pay". Inuyasha said.

"Pregnant, why didn't you say so this could be far more serious then I thought".

Inuyasha didn't wait for the detective he wanted to go find Kagome on his own because he knew that she would lead him to Kikyou.

"Inuyasha where are you going"? Miroku asked.

"To find Kagome and make her tell me where Kikyou is"?

"We'll go with you".

"No this is my fault I have to get Kikyou back."

"Inuyasha how can you say that this isn't your fault, and Kikyou is my best friend I want to go." Sango said.

"Fine if you're going to go on about it".

Just as Inuyasha was about to leave the detective came over to him she was a tall woman with long black hair and red eyes.

"Hello I'm Kagura Hikaru at your service".

"Kagura" both Miroku and Sango questioned

"Miroku, Sango wow it's been years, Inuyasha you look the same".

"Do I know you"?

Kagura turned her attention to Miroku and Sango with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on"? She asked.

"Inuyasha has amnesia". Miroku answered.

"Oh well that's to bad Kikyou must be devastated, how is she taking it".

"Listen lady we need your help Kikyou has been kidnapped". Inuyasha said.

"Kikyou, this is personal she was one of my best friends I'll do everything I can to help you".

"Good lets go we have to find Kagome".

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to you tell me all the details".

Inuyasha sighed heavily this was going to take forever and god only knows what could be happening to Kikyou just because these people wouldn't just listen to him. He could tell that after they finished answering questions it would be too late to do anything; meanwhile Kikyou was just waking up.

(Kikyou's thoughts)

I feel like I've been asleep for hours, my head is killing me it feels like someone took a hammer to my head and they haven't stopped pounding yet. My vision is still a little blurry but I'm in some room and it appears to be some sort of nursery. Where am I"? What am I doing here? I try to get up from the chair but realize I can't my hands and feet are chained to the chair. Whoever took me here clearly doesn't want me to leave; I stop struggling and close my eyes tears starting to come down. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this situation? But soon I stop crying I can't allow my self to get stressed out, and I know deep down Inuyasha will save me. I open my eyes again the walls are painted blue this nursery was meant for a boy, a boy my brother.

This was supposed to be his room.

(End of Kikyou's thoughts)

The room door opened and Kikyou looked up to see the face of Kagome.

"You" she said angrily.

"Hello sister dear".

"I should have known you would do this".

"I hope you like the room; you'll be here for the next two months."

"Why would you bring me here of all places"? Kikyou asked.

"What do you mean Kikyou"?

Kikyou knew she was playing with her mind knowing this is what made her even more upset.

"You know this is his room, we must be in father's old house."

"Very good Kikyou so you aren't as dumb as you look".

She wanted to slap Kagome but knew she couldn't she was chained up to the chair, seeing her try to struggle made Kagome the happiest person on earth.

"Its no use trying to struggle you're stuck here."

"Do you hate me that much, you kidnap me and then make me stay in his room, how could you." Kikyou yelled.

"Why Kikyou it was you who killed him it's your fault he's dead."

Kikyou shook her head tears started to formulate in her eyes she knew deep down that it wasn't her fault that their brother was dead but having to talk about his death was the hardest thing to do especially since she tried so hard to repress that night he died.

"No, no you killed him Kagome I saw you."

"Poor sweet naïve Kikyou, she thinks I killed our brother it must suck to be you don't worry you'll be out the picture soon and Inuyasha will have to move on with his life, well once you turn up dead."

So this was the plan all along Kikyou always knew Kagome hated her but she didn't know that it was to the point where she wanted her dead.

"I hate you." Kikyou yelled.

"How does it feel to be a murderer Kikyou?"

Kikyou was starting to feel dizzy and the room felt like it was spinning she grabbed her head she felt the headache coming on. This was all Kagome's fault the stress was going to kill her and her baby.

"Stop it Kagome I don't need any stress right now."

"Oh that's right I almost forgot about your high risk pregnancy."

"How did you know"?

"Keade told me."

This is what set Kikyou off Keade was the only innocent one in this situation Kagome had to be taking advantage of her somehow.

"Keade, What did you do to her"?

"Kikyou she's my little sister I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"You're lying what have you done to her are you the reason why I haven't heard from her all day."

Kagome smirked to herself, oh if Kikyou only knew she thought.

"Keade hates you because you killed our brother."

Kikyou couldn't believe this, this was the worst thing Kagome could do turning Keade against her, Kikyou knew she would never be able to trust another person again especially since she lied about something so serious like their brothers death.

"Keade could never hate me we've been threw so much together."

"She hates you why do you think she was ignoring your phone calls, so forget about trying to win her trust back what's done is done."

Kikyou couldn't hit her so she spit in her face, Kagome slapped her as hard as she could.

"You bitch now just for that I wont take those chains off you, I'll be back soon I have to see how Keade is doing she was so devastated to learn that her sister was a murderer. Goodbye for now Kikyou."

"If you bring any more pain to Keade I'll……."

"You'll what there's nothing you can do, oh yeah take care of my baby."

"I'll never let you have my baby." She yelled but it was too late Kagome was already gone.

(Kikyou's thoughts)

I hate that I'm in this room the very room my little brother was supposed to have; he didn't deserve what happened to him. He should have never died, and now Keade is stuck in the middle of this feud between Kagome and me. Well she's always been in the middle but now Kagome has somehow gotten her to believe that I'm the murderer. I know Keade will never be the same again her trust has been completely violated. The thing I fear the most is that she will hate me for not telling her……… Someone's at the door I wonder who it could be.

(End)

Kikyou opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru walking into the room this was it she was saved he had to be here to rescue her but for some reason his facial expression told otherwise.

"Sesshomaru I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm always glad to see you too Kikyou."

"Did you come to save me?"

"No not exactly."

"Then why are you here"?

"I'm here to help Kagome further her plan."

Kikyou felt like her entire world was crashing down before her very eyes how could Sesshomaru be on her side he was supposed to be her friend. This made her feel betrayed and she felt like she would never get out of there and maybe Kagome would win.

"I feel so helpless, will I ever get out of here." She wondered.

**It's killing to write about Sesshomaru betraying Kikyou by working with Kagome we'll everyone please stay with me for the next chapter. See ya in the next chapter.**


	13. He didn't deserve this

"Sesshomaru I thought…I thought we were friends."

"Kikyou we are."

"How could you be on Kagome's side?"

"She offered me something that I just couldn't refuse".

Now Kikyou was confused what could Sesshomaru possibly want he was wealthy he didn't need anything else or so she thought.

"And what would that be?"

"You." He said flatly.

He reached over and started kissing her moments later she broke away from his kiss.

"Sesshomaru no this can't happen."

"Kikyou I love you."

She was speechless she couldn't believe this was happening of all things Sesshomaru could do professing his love to her while she was chained up to a chair wasn't one of them.

"Sesshomaru this is really not a good time."

"We could be very happy together I'll give you the world."

"You know I love Inuyasha I'm married to him."

"But what if he never gets his memory back then what will you do?"

"Just leave me alone Sesshomaru."

She felt helpless here she was chained up to a chair and pregnant things couldn't get any worse, she wasn't even worried for herself anymore her first and only concern was her baby she had to stay strong for her baby. Sesshomaru left her sitting there and she began to feel sorry for him he didn't do anything but love her but soon began to hate him because he was helping Kagome of all people.

"I'll never forgive him for this."

Moments later Kagome came in with a plate of food and a glass of milk along with some vitamins.

"Oh Kikyou I'm back its time to eat."

"What are you trying to poison me?"

"No sorry to disappoint you but this isn't poisoned need I remind you that you are pregnant and need to eat not only for yourself but for my baby as well."

"You're not taking my baby away from me."

Kagome just laughed at her and then set the pate down in her lap but realized that she wouldn't be able to eat it anyway not with her hands chained up.

"Kikyou if I untie your hands will you promise not to run away."

"Where am I really going to go as you can see you conveniently had me tied up to the chair, really you should have thought out your plan better."

Kagome slapped her across the face.

"I suggest you start showing me some respect I just might spare your life."

"You killed our brother and tried to frame me for his death I have no respect for you."

"Just make sure you eat everything off that plate I'll be back to check on you shortly."

(2 weeks later back at the police station)

"Kagura it's been 2 weeks where the hell is Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're doing the best we can; we have people working around the clock trying to find her so far we have no new leads on where Kikyou could be."

"I told you we have to look for Kagome."

"And I told you we have people looking for her but no one has seen her yet."

Inuyasha banged his fist on the table that was not what he wanted to hear it's been 2 weeks and it seemed to him that no one was doing anything to bring her back to him.

"You people are useless I'll find Kikyou on my own."

"Inuyasha I would strongly advise against that you see you are to close to the situation she's your wife after all and if you can't find her it will destroy you."

"Are you trying to say that she's dead already?"

"I'm just saying that the longer she stays missing the slimmer the chances are for her to be alive."

"No Kikyou isn't dead it's just that you people are fucking assholes and you're giving up on her but I'm not."

And with that being said Inuyasha started to walk away but one of the other detectives stopped him.

"Mr. Tanaka this came for you."

He was handed a blank envelope no address, no name nothing Kagura had followed him her eyes instantly falling onto the envelope.

"Well Inuyasha open it, it could be about Kikyou."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement of course this had to be about Kikyou Kagome always found some way to get in contact with them no matter what. He opened it only to find several pictures of Kikyou she was tied up and chained to a chair.

"Oh my god what did they do to her." Kagura said.

"Kagome will pay for this." He said.

He was on the verge of tears holding Kikyou against her will chained up to a chair while she was pregnant was the absolute worst thing Kagome could do. He knew had to get her back before she went into labor and he knew that he would have to go alone the cops weren't even helping him.

"Kagura thanks but no thanks I'll find Kikyou alone."

"What but you cant you'll need some back up."

"We're just sitting around waiting for news and you saw that picture she's in serious danger."

Kagura couldn't have agreed more from the looks of that picture she could only fear the worst and apart of her didn't even believe that Kikyou would turn up alive.

"I'll be honest with you Inuyasha it's a possibility that she could be dead already."

"No she's not goodbye Kagura."

"I'll call you once we get any news."

"Yea you do that, but by then I'll probably already have found her."

He agreed with the fact that he needed back up that's when Miroku and Sango came to mind they were the only ones who could help him. They knew enough about his life to know where Kagome lived and maybe even enough know where she would hide Kikyou.

"Miroku, Sango I need your help."

"Inuyasha what's wrong."

"Here look at these."

He handed them the pictures Sango gasped this was her best friend being held against her will seeing these pictures was like living a nightmare.

"Where did you get them?" Miroku asked.

"Who else but Kagome she's the one who sent them."

"It looks like she's in some sort of nursery." He said.

"She wants to steal Kikyou's baby." Sango said.

"Do you guys know where Kagome lives?"

"She had a house in Kobe."

"Well Kobe is where I'm going." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha you're not going alone."

"I know you two are coming with me."

"We'll meet you at your house later after we drop Kenji off at my mothers". Sango said.

(At their father's mansion)

Kikyou was starting to give up trying to fight Kagome it was only making her tired and stressing her out and now that Sesshomaru was on her side things couldn't be worse. She wasn't sure how long it's been since she's been here it could have been days or weeks all she knew was she didn't feel good she felt like she was falling apart. She closed her eyes tears slowly coming down she opened them again when she heard someone enter the room.

"Why are you here to finish torturing me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing to her he took out some keys and started to unlock the chains from both her hands and feet Kikyou sat in awe.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"Helping you I can't go threw with this besides you will never love me."

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry."

"There's no time for that we have to get you out of here now."

He reached for her hand and helped her up Sesshomaru didn't have to help her but she was glad he did she couldn't take being there another minute longer. Once at the stairs he told Kikyou to be as quiet as possible because the house was swarming with guards. She looked around the house it had so many memories some that she really didn't want to remember.

"This is where it happened." She whispered.

"What are you taking about?" He asked.

But before she could say anything they were stopped by Kagome and one of her guards.

"Sesshomaru you disappoint me."

"Kagome what your doing is wrong."

She took out her gun and aimed it straight for Kikyou.

"Run Kikyou." He said pushing her.

The gun was fired but instead of hitting Kikyou she really shot Sesshomaru in the back.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyou screamed.

Just before he hit the ground she caught him in her arms.

"Sesshomaru you can't die, I won't let Kagome kill someone else I care about."

He opened his golden eyes and focused his eyes on her.

"Kikyou I'm sorry."

"Don't be I forgive you, you tried to save me."

She watched as Sesshomaru took his final breaths she couldn't believe this was happening he didn't deserve to die.

"Sesshomaru please don't give up, Kagome will you please call an ambulance."

She just stood there smiling she could care less if Sesshomaru lived or died for betraying her death was what he deserved, she didn't appreciate betrayal.

"Kikyou promise you will get out of here."

"Sesshomaru……..I"

"Promise me!"

"Okay I promise."

And he died in her arms she watched as the blood from his bullet wound spilled onto her clothes Kagome started to clap.

"Excellent performance you two could win an Oscar."

"Kagome how could you just let him die he didn't deserve this."

"He betrayed me he should have known better, as for you back upstairs you go."

Kagome snapped her fingers and her guard took Kikyou back upstairs and retied her to the chair this time making sure the chains where as tight as possible.

"You're lucky the boss needs you otherwise you would be dead already."

"I'll find a way out of here."

"Kikyou…..Kikyou why did you have to try and escape everything was going so well don't you like it here."

"I hate you Kagome Inuyasha will get me out of here."

"Whatever you say sister, oh and try to smile your going to have a visitor."

"Huh, who"?

Kagome didn't answer her she just left the room and locked the door behind her Kikyou immediately began racking her brain for answers. Who could the visitor be and that's when she began to realize it had to be Keade but she wasn't ready to see her. She also didn't want Keade to see her tied up to a chair being this way made her feel weak and that wasn't how she wanted to be portrayed. She decided to put it out of her mind and ended up drifting off to sleep hours later she was being woken up by Kagome.

"Wake up Kikyou we wouldn't want to keep your guest waiting."

She opened her eyes and in walked Keade.

"Keade I'm so happy to see you."

Keade didn't respond she just stared at her looking emotionless.

"I should leave you two alone I'm sure you have much to discuss." Kagome said.

Kikyou waited until Kagome was gone then turned her attention back to Keade.

"Keade you have to help me get out of here, I need……."

But Keade slapped her across the face tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Kikyou how could you."

"I didn't kill our brother you have to believe me."

"Your lying Kagome finally told me the truth."

"And you would believe her over me."

"You're a murderer I'll never forgive you for this Kikyou."

Keade was far more damaged than she first thought it was going to take a lot to get threw to her.

"Keade please don't let Kagome destroy our relationship."

"Kagome didn't destroy anything I hate you and I couldn't care less if you got out of here or not."

Kikyou watched as Keade made her way to the door she had to make her understand that Kagome was the one who lied to her and that she really killed t heir brother.

"Keade please wait, I'll tell you everything."

**I can't believe I killed Sesshomaru I hate myself for doing this but it had to be done.**


	14. Murder at night

A repressed memory, 2 teenage girls one a murderer the other one forced to witness the end result of what happened to her mother. One innocent life lost, a heartbroken mother, a father who will not accept the fact that his daughter is a murderer. But instead thinks that it's all a lie and that there's no possible way for her to have intentionally killed his son. A daughter forced to forget what she saw and forced to believe that what happened wasn't real and that her half sister would have never done the things she accused her of. But she knew what she saw was real and the plain and simple truth was that her half sister was indeed a murderer.

It's raining outside of the Miyazaki residence inside all the lights are off, the father a doctor is out at the hospital leaving his wife and daughters home. One daughter the product of an affair sits upstairs she is 14 just like his other daughter the one he had with his wife. The youngest is sleeping over a friend's house his first daughter sits downstairs alone dreading the fact that her half sister is upstairs in their house. She doesn't hate her she just wishes that her father never had an affair. The two sisters are only a few months apart but have never really gotten along the only thing that they seem to have in common is that they both have feelings for a certain silver haired boy.

One is with him the other one wants to be with him. The one who is with him has been his friend for years they grew up together and ended up falling in love and becoming high school sweethearts, basically they are inseparable you cant see one without the other. The one who wants to be with him started having a crush on him when she first started to live with her father. She thought he was attractive and even began to tell herself that she was in love with him and that one day they would be together. She is also very jealous of the fact that her sister got to him first it was like he was to in love with her to see past anything else. She blames her sister and wishes that instead of being the end result of an affair she could have been her fathers first born and also to have met the silver haired boy first, so that he could have loved her instead of her half sister.

And now her father was expecting another child with his wife it was bad enough she would always have to live in the shadows of her other sisters but now with the new child being born she would be cast aside as if she never existed. That was something she couldn't handle she needed to get rid of that new baby somehow, someway she knew that it had to be done. She closed her eyes and heard footsteps someone was coming up the stairs.

"Oh there's my stepmother now maybe I'll go talk to her."

She walked out the room and waited for her stepmother to come up the stairs she had to admit that her stepmother was pretty and she didn't hate her but she hated that baby that was growing inside of her. She stood there silently in the dark just staring at her, her brown eyes focused on her. Her stepmother looked up and came face to face with those brown eyes although everything was dark around her.

"Kagome is that you dear?"

"Yes Anza it's me."

She always called her step mother by her first name she never once called her mom.

"Why are standing in the dark is everything alright?"

"No reason Anza just thinking."

"About Inuyasha again."

"Yes he's been on my mind a lot lately."

"But Kagome you know he's Kikyou's boyfriend one day you'll have to accept that."

"You always take Kikyou's side over mine."

"I'm not taking sides it's just the facts now will you please step aside so I can pass."

But Kagome didn't move instead she just stayed there never taking her eyes off of her stepmother.

"No." Kagome said.

"Kagome I'm sorry you're hurt but Kikyou and Inuyasha have a connection you can't just expect them not to care for each other."

"Just once I want you to be on my side and not hers."

Anza didn't like the way she spoke about Kikyou she knew they didn't get along there had been a lot of tension there ever since Kagome admitting her feelings for Inuyasha. But the way Kagome spoke it was like she hated Kikyou and Anza had no idea that there dislike for each other turned to hate.

"Kagome you speak as if you hate Kikyou."

"And what if I do."

"She's your sister you shouldn't hate her."

"Stop defending her." Kagome screamed.

She grabbed a hold of Anza shoulders and pushed her backwards before she was aware of it she was falling down the stairs.

"Kagome what are you doing?" She yelled as loud as she could.

Kagome watched as Anza's body was knocked back and forth as she continued to fall down the stairs it happened way to fast she had not meant to push her down the stairs but now it was to late she closed her eyes as Anza hit the bottom stairs and a loud boom was heard. Kikyou who had been listening to music had heard the noise and started to run to where she heard it. She stopped when she saw the form of her mother laid out on the floor.

"Mom." She yelled running over to her.

Her mother wasn't moving she had fallen unconscious although she was still breathing Kikyou couldn't help but think the worst. When she wiped the tears form her eyes she looked up the stairs and saw Kagome standing there those brown eyes never taking Kikyou out of her sight.

"Kagome we have to call an ambulance and dad they'll know what to do."

"No she'll die and so will that baby."

"Kagome you pushed my mother down the stairs, why?"

"Anza needed to die it was the only way for the baby to die too."

They both paused when they heard a set of keys turn in the door that meant that their father was about to come walking threw the door any moment now.

"I'm home." He smiled.

Mr. Miyazaki turned his attention to his daughter who was holding his wife in her arms and from the look of things she had fallen down the stairs, or so he thought.

"Kikyou what happened here?"

"Father it wasn't me it was Kagome."

"Kagome?" he questioned.

Just as her name was mentioned Kagome came walking down the stairs.

"Father don't believe her I didn't push Anza."

But Mr. Miyazaki had walked over to his wife and picked her up she was going to need serious medical attention he only hoped that the baby was okay.

"Come on girls we have to get her to the hospital right away."

Once at the hospital Anza was taking away to one of the rooms from the looks of things she was still alive but whatever happened did some serious damage and Mr. Miyazaki couldn't help but fear the worst he turned to his two young daughters he knew one of them had answers.

"Kikyou, Kagome what happened to Anza?" He asked.

"Dad Kagome pushed my mother down the stairs."

"Daddy Kikyou is lying I didn't push her Anza fell."

"Liar you pushed her you always hated my mother if she dies it will be all your fault."

"Kagome, Kikyou stop this bickering right now."

Soon a doctor came over to Mr. Miyazaki a look of regret and sorrow on her face.

"Doctor what's going on with my wife."

"She made it out of surgery and she's breathing on her own."

"There's a but in here somewhere isn't it." Kikyou said.

The doctor hung her head down low and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry we did everything we could but your son didn't make it."

"We had a son." Mr. Miyazaki said.

"You should go be with her someone needs to tell her that her son is dead."

The doctor took Mr. Miyazaki and led him to Anza's room Kikyou turned to Kagome and slapped her across the face hot tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Our brother is dead because of you."

"Kikyou you don't understand it was for the best now I don't have to worry about another baby taking daddy's love away."

Kikyou began to understand why Kagome did it.

"This wasn't about our brother you did this mainly because you hate me isn't that right Kagome."

"Your right I do hate you I hate always living in your shadow even Keade comes before me and its all because my mother was a hoar ad my father fucked her just because his wife wasn't satisfying him."

"Kagome."

Kikyou never knew she felt that badly maybe if she would have payed more attention to her and became friends with her sister maybe this could have been prevented.

"Kagome I'm so sorry you felt that way." She said hugging her.

But Kagome pushed her away.

"And worst of all you stole Inuyasha away from me."

This is where Kikyou had to draw the line there was no way she could have stole Inuyasha away from Kagome seeing as how they knew each other long before Kagome even came into the picture.

"Kagome for the last time Inuyasha my boyfriend not yours."

"He should have been mine I should have friends like Miroku and Sango Keade should look up to me as her role model not you." She screamed.

Just before Kikyou could say something to Kagome their father came back out.

"Kikyou your mother wishes to see you."

"Okay."

Kikyou went into her mothers room to find her sitting out of bed her eyes were red and it was clearly obvious that she had crying which meant she already knew about the baby.

"Mom I'm so sorry."

"Kikyou I can't remember what happened please tell me."

"Mom I………"

"I was going to name your brother Kenji you know to keep up with all the your sisters seeing as how each and every one of you has a K in their name."

"Mom you should be resting."

Kikyou couldn't tell her mother the devastating news she had to much grief on her shoulders already also Kikyou had to take into consideration that her mother had a weak heart which was why doctors never believed that she could carry the baby to term.

"Kikyou please your father wouldn't tell me."

"Mom I can't tell you either the news will destroy you."

They both looked towards the door and saw Kagome come in.

"Anza are you alright?"

"Kagome sit please."

"I've heard about the baby."

Kikyou couldn't believe that Kagome would dare show her face and act as if nothing happened especially since she was the one who pushed her down the stairs.

"Yes I wish I could remember what happened."

"Anza you fell down the stairs and lost the baby."

"Liar you fuckin liar my mother didn't fall down the stairs."

"Kikyou shut up."

"No you shut up."

Anza looked back and forth at the girls as there argument got worse soon she started grabbing her chest gasping for air.

"Kikyou, Kagome……stop this…….arguing at…….once."

"Mom hold on I'll get you a doctor."

But it was too late she had passed out she wasn't even breathing anymore when the nurse came in was announced that she had a heart attack, she didn't survive. Kikyou sat in the hallway crying in a matter of hours she had lost her mother and brother. The only other thing she could think about was Keade how was she supposed to handle the news this was when she decided that she couldn't tell her.

"Kikyou."

She looked up and saw her father and behind him was Kagome.

"Daddy mom's dead what are we supposed to do now."

"We'll just have to move on with our lives slowly day by day it's what your mother would want.

"Daddy Kagome killed our brother and mom."

"Kikyou stop these foolish stories now you are grieving and need someone to blame don't look at your sister and cast blame on her."

"I was there I saw it."

"It was just your mind playing tricks on you the house was dark at the time you can't be sure what you saw as for now I'm going to make some funeral arrangements for your mom and brother."

Kagome gave Kikyou an evil smile and then followed after her father. Kikyou couldn't understand why her father couldn't believe her. It now came clear to her that she could tell no one that what she seen would have to stay with her until she died. She couldn't tell Sango, Miroku or even Inuyasha and especially not Keade because she was the only innocent person in the mess besides her brother who hadn't even lived to see life.

"I'll miss Kenji most of all." She whispered.

A few days later they had her mothers funeral Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had came to support Kikyou but when Kagome showed up Kikyou tried to stop her from coming.

"Why are you here Kagome?''

"Anza was a very special person."

"Go away how could you even think of showing up her after what you've done."

Inuyasha came over and put his arm around Kikyou.

"Kagome leave before you upset Kikyou further."

"Inuyasha I'm really glad you're here."

She continued to walk away leaving Kikyou clinching her fist.

"Kikyou are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

After the funeral Kikyou and Keade stayed behind Keade was holding on tightly to Kikyou's hand she wasn't sure if she should cry or not so she copied Kikyou when she saw her crying.

"Kikyou what's going on where's mommy?"

"Mommy's gone Keade."

"Where did she go?"

"She's dead Keade I'm sorry."

Kikyou squeezed Keade's hand and motioned for her to follow her.

"So what will we do now big sister is Kagome living with us now?"

"No never I don't want to hear that name ever again." Kikyou said.

"But why what did Kagome do."

"Just leave it alone Keade let's go home now we already spent too much time here."

"Okay but promise me that we will visit mommy sometimes it doesn't have to be all the time just sometimes that way I won't be so lonely without her."

Kikyou couldn't say no to Keade especially when she got so innocent and carefree like right now and she was always a sucker for a child with bright eyes it showed their innocence.

"Of course Keade and you'll never be lonely I'm here for you always."

"Best friends forever Kikyou?" Keade asked hopefully.

Kikyou nodded and smiled.

"Um huh best friends forever."

**So know u know the truth and I hope this chapter was decent.**


	15. Please forgive me Kikyou

**Thank u so much for all the great reviews**

**Motoko Aoyama: Yes Kagome is a bit out of character but i needed her to cause problems for Inu and Kikyou so if she appears a bit crazy. That's how I intended for it to be.**

**Kluv19: thank you for reading.**

**SassyRecombinantpassions: Thank u for reading.**

**Lilvietgurl: I don't like Kagome that much either.**

**Cold Kikyo: Yes it was sad now lets see if Keade will help Kikyou or not.**

**KikyouxInuyasha: I'm glad u like it.**

**Big thank u to everyone who read this story.**

* * *

"Keade please don't go I'll tell you everything."

Keade reluctantly closed the door and waited for Kikyou to speak after all she needed to hear both sides of the story. And she still wasn't completely sure if Kagome had been telling the absolute truth or not.

"Well Kikyou are you going to talk or not."

Kikyou did not look at Keade she had her head down the entire time for some reason she could not bring herself to look her in the eye she didn't want to see the pain in her eyes.

"It happened years ago I was 14 it was raining outside and father wasn't home it was just me, mom, and Kagome. I was alone listening to music when I heard a loud noise coming from the hallway I ran to where the noise was and that's when I found our mother laid out at the bottom of the stairs."

"Did she fall?" Keade asked.

"No." she said shaking her head. "Kagome pushed her!"

"What? You expect to believe that Kagome intentionally pushed our mother down the stairs."

"Why not up until the time Kagome manipulated you, you were always on my side and yes I do expect you to believe me because I was the one who saw Kagome on the top of the stairs." she said almost yelling.

Kikyou was right and Keade knew it they had always been really close ever since they were younger. Keade could always count on Kikyou for anything but the thing that Keade didn't understand was why couldn't Kikyou just tell her the truth earlier.

"Kagome said we had a brother."

"We did mother was going to name him Kenji, but he's dead I did not kill him Kagome did when she pushed mother down the stairs."

Keade wanted so much to believe Kikyou but she also couldn't ignore Kagome's side of the story she loved both her sisters and didn't want to hurt one by believing the other.

"I don't know who to believe." Keade said softly.

"Keade I know you must be angry with me for not telling you the truth earlier but I couldn't tell you ,I couldn't tell anyone I've been living with this secret for nine years mainly because I wanted to protect you from the gruesome truth. You were still a child you didn't need to know how Kenji died."

"So you live with it alone so the truth could eat you up inside you should have told me Kikyou we were always honest with each other." Keade yelled.

Kikyou grabbed her stomach in pain she wasn't sure if it was the baby kicking or that her contractions were growing closer. But that couldn't be it she was a month ahead of her due date the baby couldn't possibly come now.

"Kikyou are you okay is it the baby?" Keade asked running over to Kikyou.

Kikyou opened her eyes and stared at Keade she saw the concern in her eyes at least she knew Keade still cared for her.

"Keade if I was really the one who killed our brother do you think that I would be the one tied up to the chair, I would be out there keeping Kagome hostage don't you see that she is the guilty one otherwise she wouldn't grow threw such extreme measures."

Keade nodded her head in agreement and began to realize that Kikyou had been right all along and now Keade began to hate herself for all the bad things she said to Kikyou and also for not believing her in the first place.

"Kikyou I'm so sorry please forgive me." She said putting her arms around her.

"Keade I do not blame you at all Kagome manipulated you just like she did Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes he helped her for a while with her plan to kidnap me."

"He did?"

"Yes but he tried to save me but Kagome killed him he's dead now, I have no idea what she did with his body."

"Kik I'm going to get you out of here okay."

"Keade I will not have you risk your life for me but you can help me go get Inuyasha and bring him here and if you can Sango and Miroku."

Keade nodded.

"Yes Kikyou I'll be back as soon as I can please stay alive until then."

"You don't have to worry about me Kagome wont kill me."

Keade ran out the door and into the hallway she saw Kagome sitting in the living room she looked up and saw Keade.

"Keade what's wrong you look upset."

"Nothing its just you we're right about Kikyou she killed our brother and she showed no remorse for it."

Kagome put her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Keade."

"I have to go I cant stay here and look at her knowing what she did."

"I understand would you like me to drive you home."

"No thats okay my car is right outside I'll see you soon Kagome."

"Yes Keade goodbye."

Keade walked out the front door and into her car she needed to get to Inuyasha quick if anybody could save Kikyou it would be him. Kagome watched from the window as Keade drove off there was something strange going on she could feel it.

"Boss are you sure we can trust that kid." Shippou asked.

"Keade hates Kikyou now there's nothing to worry about."

Kagome decided to go upstairs and have a talk with Kikyou she needed to make sure that she didn't do anything to make Keade turn against her.

"Kikyou what did you do?"

"What are you talking about now."

"Why did Keade run out like that what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything to her perhaps seeing me tied up like this was to much for her after all we're sisters we love each other we don't want to see each other hurt."

"Liar Keade hates you now."

"No, never Keade could never hate me no matter what lies you have fed her we have been threw to much together to let you ruin or relationship, the same goes for Inuyasha."

Kagome slapped Kikyou hard across the face it was bad enough that she had to be reminded of Kikyou and Keade's strong relationship she didn't need to reminded of Kikyou and Inuyasha's.

"What's wrong Kagome did I strike a nerve."

"Shut up, just shut the hell up."

Kagome watched as water began spilling all over the floor.

"Eww Kik did you spring a leak?"

"My water broke you idiot, the baby its too soon for my baby to be born."

"Oh my god the baby is coming what do we do, what do we do? Kagome asked getting all fidgety .

Kikyou just sighed to herself here she was pregnant about to go into labor and she was stuck with a complete and total idiot.

"Kagome I need to get to a hospital right away."

"No, no way so you can escape."

"The baby cant wait for some reason he or she wants to be born now you have to get me to a hospital now."

"No we will deliver the baby here."

Meanwhile Keade was just getting to Inuyasha and Kikyou's house she parked her car and ran to the door.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"Is the brat again I wonder what she wants."

He opened he door to see Keade standing there panting heavily.

"Hey kid whats wrong?"

"You...have ...to... come with...me."

"Why? Whats up?"

"Its Kikyou I know where she is come...on lets get Sango and Miroku...lets go."

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice he ran into Keade's car and they sped off in the direction of Sango and Miroku's house.

**Okay thats the end of this chapter let me know what u think wasn't it just great for Keade to come to her sisters rescue.**


	16. We had a girl, Iyori

**Hey everyone I'm finally updating. Now this chapter will be a little odd it will leave you thinking what the hell is Sky Maiden thinking, she can't do that thats impossible. So I'm telling you all right now just go along with it.**

**KikyouxInuyasha: **I'm finally updating its been how long Lol.

**Cold Kikyo: **you'll see what happens next, right now.

**Lilvietgurl: **yea I'm sorry the explanation was short. I just wanted that chapter to be over with.

**Bestofbothworlds : **yea I agree and the award for best actress goes to Keade for fooling a complete and total idiot without a problem. So your Asian, Irish not Cuban. Cool we have something in common.

**SassyRecombinantPassions: **yes I knew you were hieisbabysammy but why did you change your name. At first I thought i was hallucinating or something. Oh yes you wanted more you got it.

**Kusaki Hayashi : **Yes I'm known for my cliffhangers, I'm evil Lol. As far as Kikyou and the baby well wouldn't you like to know. Just kidding read on and you'll find out.

* * *

"So where was Kikyou being held this entire time?" Miroku asked.

"In a nursery in our fathers old house." Keade answered.

"Is she alright? What did they do to her? How's the baby?" Inuyasha asked.

"She looked really weak but you know Kikyou she's very strong I don't know about the baby she was having pains earlier." Keade answered.

This was true for all Keade knew Kikyou could be going threw some serious problems with the baby and the only person there to help her was Kagome. Keade shuddered at the very thought she didn't want to leave Kikyou alone with her in that place. As for Inuyasha he was scared for her all he knew was he needed to get to her before any more harmed could be done to her and their baby.

"We have to get to her fast I don't know what else they will do to her." He said before driving off.

Meanwhile Kikyou's contractions were growing closer and closer together, the baby would be here soon she was sure of it. Kagome's bodyguards had lifted Kikyou onto a mattress she wasn't sure what to expect next and who was going to deliver her baby.

"Ahhh." she screamed in pain.

"Quiet down Kikyou do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?" Kagome asked.

"I need a doctor Kagome, sorry you and your guards don't fit the description."

"If you would relax I have a friend of mine coming."

Kikyou did not know who this friend was nor did she care, all she knew was she couldn't trust whoever this person was. And the main thing she wanted was for her baby to be delivered safely, although she knew that she was not safe with Kagome and whoever this person was. Just then the door opened and she saw a tall figure she could not make out his face because it was covered by a surgical mask.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Relax I'm here to help you Kikyou."

The way he spoke told Kikyou otherwise she defiantly didn't trust this guy and there was also something very familiar about him. Although she couldn't remember what that was right now she was to stressed and exhausted to think.

"Kagome get some hot water and towels we will have to do this the old fashioned way." he said.

* * *

**(In the car)**

"Keade?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"How long did you know Kikyou was there?"

"I just found out today, I had no idea Kagome was capable of that she seemed so nice like she actually wanted to be my sister. I can't believe what an idiot I was." she said.

Tears started falling down her eyes it wasn't fair of her to beat herself up like that. But she would always blame herself for thinking things like that about Kikyou. She had always been there for her she had never lied to her before and she should have believed her.

"Hey kid don't be so hard on yourself, its not your fault Kagome's a physco." Inuyasha said.

"I know but I should have just listened to Kikyou, if I did maybe none of this would have happened."

"Inuyasha I called Kagura she said she would meet us there as soon she could." Sango said.

"Feh! She's wasting her time because I'll kill all of them before she has a chance to make any arrests."

The way he said those words it sounded as if the old Inuyasha was resurfacing. It was see him getting back to his old life. The way he was before the accident, it was a shame that it would take Kikyou getting kidnapped to make him get back to the way he used to be.

"It makes you wonder though what was Kagome's point in keeping Kikyou in a nursery?" Miroku said.

"Isn't it obvious she wants to steal her baby." Sango said.

This is what Inuyasha was afraid off he could see that Kagome was crazy but was she seriously that messed up she would steal her own sisters baby.

* * *

**(In the nursery)**

"Kikyou I need you to start pushing your baby will be born soon."

She did not trust this man but she had to listen to him only for her baby's sake thats all she cared about was the well being of her baby. So she did as she was told and all the while she never took her eyes off the man he seemed very familiar she only wished she knew why.

"I don't think I can keep this...up." she sighed.

She was already weak she spent weeks tied up to a chair and during the whole time her stress level was going threw the roof. She only hoped that her baby would be okay she remembered what the doctor said about her stress level and how bad it would be for the baby.

"You have to I already see the head, a few more pushes should do it."

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of silverish- white hair. No matter if it was a boy or girl she could see that the baby had Inuyasha's hair. And one thing she would have to keep in mind was that the baby would have some demon in them.

"Good Kikyou one more time."

She held onto the edges of the mattress and pushed with all her might, and watched as the man took the baby into his arms and cut the umbilical cord. She fell flat on the mattress breathing heavily and closed her eyes for a minute she couldn't get over how tired she was.

"Congratulations Kikyou you had a girl." Kagome said.

Kikyou opened her eyes to see Kagome holding her daughter in her arms, she felt nothing but rage come over here she didn't want her holding her daughter.

"Give me my daughter." she said angrily.

Just then the man stuck a needle into her arm. She turned to look at him and then to the needle and wondered what was in it.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"Nothing just something to make you sleep."

She then turned her attention back to Kagome who was busy smiling at the baby.

"Kagome just let me hold her."

"Well, I guess it would be okay."

Kikyou felt even more tired than before whatever was in the needle was starting to take its effect on her. She looked at her daughter she was tiny. She needed a doctor right away it was obvious that she was a premature baby, but although she was tiny she was absolutely beautiful she had Kikyou's brown eyes and Inuyasha's hair. Just then a guard walked in.

"Miss Kagome we have to get going soon."

"Yes I understand just bring the car around."

"She is so beautiful." Kikyou whispered.

"She is isn't she, well Kikyou we have enough time to give you a few minutes to name her."

"What?"

She felt her eyelids about to close and everything was beginning to go slightly darker.

"I said you can name her." Kagome repeated.

"Iyori."

"Thats what your naming her."

"Yes her name is Iyori."

Just then Kagome snatched the baby away from Kikyou. Kikyou felt tears formulating in her eyes and she was so defenseless there was nothing she could do.

"Well Iyori I'm going to be your new mommy for now on."

"No, never you cant have her." Kikyou yelled.

Just before closing her eyes she noticed the man standing over her and thats when she saw those only to familiar dark menacing eyes.

"Its...you... the...man...who ran over...Yumiko."

* * *

**(In the car)**

"How much farther." Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Not that much another half hour tops." Keade said.

"What! We don't have time for this we need to go faster."

"You can't go but so fast Inuyasha what if a cop comes and sees your not doing the speed limit, then it will take even longer to get to Kikyou." Sango said.

He gritted his teeth angrily. He wanted to respond but knew deep down that Sango was right.

"Just hold on a little longer Kikyou, and then I will make them pay for what they did." he thought to himself.

* * *

**(The nursery)**

"You need to get going if your going to leave with the baby." Naraku said.

"I know I'm leaving what about you."

"Oh I'm sure I can find some way to amuse myself."

Kagome looked at the way Naraku was staring at Kikyou. It was obvious he wanted her she could see it in his eyes so decided he should get what he wanted. Especially since he just helped her take Iyori away from Kikyou she needed to repay the favor.

"Do whatever you want to Kikyou I'm sure she wont mind."

Naraku smiled evilly and then Kagome left the room and headed down stairs to the limo that was waiting for her. She needed to get as far away as possible. Upstairs Naraku laid down next to Kikyou's sleeping form and began to touch her face.

"I hate to do this to you especially when your asleep I wanted to see the look on your face while it was happening. No matter I'll be sure to tell you all about it when you wake up."

He got up and stood in front of her. He unbuttoned his jeans and was about to enter his member inside of her when all of a sudden a knife went crashing down into his back. He yelled out in pain and turned around to see a familiar face.

"You." Naraku said.

The person nodded and then sent the knife straight into Naraku's heart. And stabbed him repeatedly until he was sure he was dead. Then he ran over to Kikyou and held her in his arms she was alive.

"Kikyou please wake up."

He shook her slightly but nothing. He was about to give up when he felt movement he looked down to see Kikyou opening her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked confused.

"Yes its me."

"How your dead I watched you die."

"Yes I thought for a moment I was dead too but it was all a part of Kagome's plan. I woke up in the basement but enough about me are you alright?"

"My baby, they took my baby."

And then she closed her eyes again Sesshomaru let her go. And looked around the room it was a mess blood everywhere. He took her in another room and laid her down on another bed and then took the seat next to the bed.

"You'll be okay Kikyou." he whispered.

Meanwhile outside Inuyasha was the first to get out the car he took several looks at the house it was familiar to him, he was sure he had been here before. And then many memories began rushing back to him most of them about him and Kikyou together in the past.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Keade asked.

"Kikyou." he said before running into the house.

With the others following behind him, as entered the house he was absolutely certain he had been in the house before he ran up the stairs following Kikyou's scent. He looked up and saw Kikyou laid out on the bed and Sesshomaru sitting in the chair next to her.

"Kikyou." he said running over to her.

Miroku, Sango, and Keade stood in the doorway and Keade turned her attention to Sesshomaru she didn't understand how he could be alive when Kikyou said he was dead.

"Sesshomaru your alive but Kikyou said."

"That I was dead, I'm not I'm alive."

Keade walked over to him and hugged him he slowly returned the hug.

"I'm glad your alive." she said to him.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile everyone had turned their attention to Inuyasha who was busy holding Kikyou in his arms pleading with her to wake up.

"Kikyou please just open your eyes, I need to see if your alright."

"Sesshomaru what happened to the baby?" Sango asked.

He opened his mouth to say something to her question but stopped when he saw that Kikyou was opening her eyes again.

"Inu...yasha." she said.

"Kikyou what happened?"

"We had a girl, she was so beautiful, so small she looked so fragile. She had your hair and my eyes."

"Kikyou where's the baby now?" he asked.

Just then tears filled her eyes and she turned away from Inuyasha. How was she supposed to tell him that their baby was gone and she had no idea where she was.

"She's gone. They took...her."

"Kagome." he said angrily.

She closed her eyes again.

"I'm tired, I feel as if I'm slipping away."

"No Kikyou don't sleep. I'm going to get you out of here and to the hospital."

She focused her brown eyes on him as best as she could but found that no matter how much she tried they wouldn't stay open long enough.

"I can't hold on much longer." she whispered.

"You must because Kikyou I love you."

She opened her eyes again, did she hear right? Did she just hear those words she had been dying to hear for many months. It felt to much like a dream she didn't want to wake up.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, I remember how much we meant to each other, How much I loved you and still do."

"Inuyasha I love you too."

But she could no longer keep her eyes open and feel back into unconsciousness Inuyasha picked her up and carried her out to the car.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away." he said.

* * *

**(A few hours later at the hospital)**

When Kikyou awoke she saw Inuyasha, Keade, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru standing around her. No of them had left her side not for a moment.

"Kikyou your okay now aren't you?" Keade asked.

"I'm better thanks."

A doctor walked in with Kikyou's chart, she was glad to see that Kikyou had finally woken. The longer she stayed out the worse it was going to be.

"Mrs. Tanaka how are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little better I'm not as tired as before."

"The reason you were tired is because you were drugged, and also it looks like you've given birth a few weeks earlier than expected."

She started crying again, those words brought back some painful memories for her. Memories of her baby being ripped from her arms.

"Please I wish to be left alone."

"Okay I understand."

Everyone left except for Inuyasha he wasn't going to leave her side even if she got up and forced him to leave, he already missed weeks with her.

"Kikyou."

"Yes."

He took her hand in his and clutched it tightly. And stared deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for not getting there in time, if I would have gotten there sooner we would have our daughter in our arms right now."

He looked down but she held his chin and made him look up into her eyes.

"Inuyasha I don't blame you at all, if I weren't so weak I would have been able to keep Iyori safe."

"Iyori, you named her Iyori."

"Yes."

He threw his arms around her and caught her in a tight embrace. And whispered softly.

"I will find Iyori and bring her back I promise you."

**TBC ...**

**This is the end of the chapter R&R everyone.**


	17. They will never find me

"Kikyou is being released today." Sesshomaru said.

"Yea, I know as soon as she is home I'll go find Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha would have went after her sooner. But found that he didn't want to leave Kikyou's side not for a single second. He wanted to make sure she was better first, she wasn't doing to well ever since Iyori was stolen. And the truth was he wasn't either he had no idea how his daughter was doing. He had never even laid eyes on her.

"I have men all over the country looking for her." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"I appreciate your help, but why do you want to. I remember we used to hate each other."

That was true they never were the brotherly type. But the truth was he was only helping because he felt guilty about his role in Kikyou's kidnapping. If he could somehow help bring his niece back then he would take his chance.

"Its good to see that you have your memory back, Iyori is my niece I will help you find her."

Inuyasha wasn't completely convinced of this. He still believed that Sesshomaru was in love with Kikyou but he decided not to talk about it. Seeing as how he jut got his full memory back there were more important things he had to think about.

Kikyou had been ready to leave the hospital for a week now. They kept her there a few days longer than they thought. They wanted to run more tests on her, and also police officers kept coming to her talking about her daughter. They told her that they would do everything to help her find Iyori but she didn't respond to them.

If anyone was going to find her daughter it would be her and Inuyasha. She could have died all those weeks she spent as Kagome's prisoner. And they didn't find her, she didn't believe that they could even find her daughter.

"Kikyou?"

She looked up to see both Keade and Sango. They had spent a lot of time with her over the week visiting her everyday. She appreciated them being there for her but she didn't want them to spend all their time worrying about her.

"Hello." she said to them.

Kikyou was already dressed and ready to leave. She didn't want to spend another minute in the hospital. Having Iyori stolen from her made her think of the time when he brother died. She knew that Kagome wouldn't kill her. But she had missed a week of her daughters life, that was the saddest part to her.

"So your being released today?" Sango said.

It was really hard to have a conversation with her these days. They would try and avoid the subject of Iyori all together. Kikyou had been feeling pretty depressed ever since that day, and they couldn't really blame her.

"Yes, it would be good to finally be home. Instead of this hospital." she said.

She had gotten up off the bed and closed the curtains. She didn't feel like waiting for the doctors to come back with her release papers. She wanted to leave now.

"Kikyou don't worry Iyori will be fine." Keade said.

"Yes I know, Inuyasha promised me that he would find her."

He had always kept his promises to her. And now that he had his memory back she was sure things would get better. All she needed now was Iyori back safely then her family would be put back together again.

She took one look at Keade and Sango and then headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Keade asked.

"Just to get a soda, don't worry I'll be back."

The truth was she was really planning to leave the hospital. She wasn't going to go far she just wanted to leave for awhile. She didn't have a problem getting out of the hospital no one really stopped her from leaving. She decided that she would go to the park that way no one would notice her gone.

But the park wasn't at all the best place to be. She saw nothing but kids and their parents playing in the park. Seeing this made her think of Iyori although she was much to young to actually be playing in the park. As she made her way to a bench to sit down but noticed a very familiar black haired girl.

"Kikyou." the little girl said.

"Yumiko how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

She couldn't very well tell Yumiko how she was really doing. She decided to just lie and tell Yumiko that she was doing fine.

"I'm okay."

But she could tell that Yumiko didn't believe her. Children had a way of seeing the truth especially when it was very obvious.

"Your upset, whats wrong?" she asked.

Yumiko took a seat next to Kikyou. She could tell that Yumiko was a very bright child, and probably would have figured it out sooner or later. But she wasn't sure how she was exactly supposed to put her pain in words.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was just getting to Kikyou's room. He was already to take her home, he didn't want to leave her alone. He was going to ask Keade and Sango to stay with her until he got back with Iyori. He didn't know exactly how long it was going to take him to find Iyori, but he didn't want her to be alone.

To his surprise Kikyou wasn't even in the room. He looked around and saw that it was only Keade and Sango there.

"Where is Kikyou?" he asked.

"You didn't see her." Keade said.

"You should have passed her in the hallway." Sango said.

Inuyasha was sure that he didn't see her. And if she was in the hallway he must have just missed her. He then left the room and went into the hallway. But he didn't see her anywhere he was starting to think that she wasn't even here.

"Nurse?" he called out.

"Yes Mr. Tanaka?"

"Have you seen Kikyou?" he asked.

The doctors and nurses had knew her by her first name. Only because she had spent so much time there.

"Kikyou, she just left sir."

Inuyasha had figured this much and wasn't surprised. He took off from the hospital and started to look

for her. Meanwhile Kikyou was still in the park with Yumiko she hadn't began to tell her the story just yet.

"Yumiko, I'm just a little sad because I lost my daughter." she said.

"Oh, did she die?"

"No, she's still alive someone stole her from me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kikyou, I hope you find your baby. I felt kind of sad when my mother didn't love me. But I'm okay now."

She hadn't forgotten about how cruel her mother was to her. That image would always be in the back of her mind. Yumiko was such a wonderful child why wouldn't anyone want her.

"Who do you live with now Yumiko?" Kikyou asked.

"In the orphanage until someone adopts me."

Kikyou looked up and saw Inuyasha coming over to them. Yumiko saw him too but didn't say anything at first.

"Kikyou why did you leave like that?" he asked.

"I just didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer."

He understood that he couldn't stand being in the hospital either. Especially that time when he was there during his car accident. He looked at the girl sitting next to Kikyou he had never seen her before.

"Yumiko this is my husband Inuyasha."

"Um, hi Yumiko." he said.

Yumiko, he remembered now that was the name of the girl Kikyou saved. He couldn't help but feel that Kikyou was using Yumiko to get over not having Iyori.

"Oh cute ears." she said pointing to his dog ears.

Then in the distance she heard her name. The people who lived in the orphanage was calling her to take her back.

"I have to go Kikyou." she said.

"Yes, maybe we will see you again another time."

"Bye Kikyou, Inuyasha." she said.

As soon as she left Inuyasha turned to Kikyou. He was going to tell her that he was leaving soon. So he could find Iyori and kill Kagome for what she did.

"Kikyou you ready to go?" he asked.

"She's really such a lovely child."

"Yumiko, yea I guess so. Do you wish she was your daughter?" he asked.

She turned to look at him surprised. She had grown sort of attached to Yumiko but she knew that she wasn't her daughter.

"Would I want to adopt her yes, but she isn't our daughter." she added.

He was glad to see that Kikyou wasn't relaying on Yumiko to replace Iyori.

"I'm going to find Iyori today." he said.

"I'm going with you." she said.

He knew that he couldn't stop her from going. Iyori was her daughter as well, they would have to go together. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Alright Kikyou. I promise we will find her.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Russia)**

Kagome had just checked into a hotel somewhere in Russia. She needed to see a doctor about Iyori's health. Since she was a premature baby her chances looked slim, although she hated Kikyou she didn't want Iyori to die. Soon she heard Iyori crying.

"Iyori please don't cry, mommy is here." she said.

She laid her down in the crib and then went over to the phone. She needed to call Shippou she needed to make sure no one knew where she was.

"Shippou?" she questioned.

"Yes boss."

"No one knows where I' am right."

"Sesshomaru has people on your trail. But no one knows where you are."

This was good news. She wasn't planning on staying in Russia, she would stay for a few days and then head to the U.S. That way no one would ever expect her to go there, she had hoped that Inuyasha would stay with them. And that this time she would be successful in killing Kikyou, she had Iyori that was all she needed from her.

"They will never find me, let them look."

"Boss Naraku is dead."

"He is. Oh well I gave him a simple task all he had to do was rape Kikyou. And he got himself killed, I don't care." she added.

"Alright, boss I'll keep you posted."

"Yea you do that."

She hung on on Shippou before he could say anymore. And then went to Iyori's crib she was wide awake. Her mahogany brown eyes alert as she looked around the room.

"Don't worry baby, daddy will be with us soon." she said quietly.

**This story will be over in probably 2 or 3 chapters. R&R **


	18. Nowhere to run

**Thank you all for the reviews. They really helped me to write this chapter faster, and as for Kagome's defeat, I can't promise anything but it will probably happen next chapter.**

* * *

Sesshomaru's men were able to find out that she was hiding in Russia. Kikyou sat nervously on the plane, wondering how she would handle seeing Kagome. Her half sister, the woman who kidnapped her daughter. She replayed the image of her snatching Iyori from her arms. And the more she thought about it the angrier she became.

She fought back tears as best as she could, but soon found that she couldn't control them anymore. Inuyasha caught onto her tears and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Hey it will be okay." he said bringing her close and leaving a kiss on her forehead.

He needed her to believe that there was nothing to worry about. They would find Iyori and then they could be a family again. Inuyasha had regained full memory and his love for Kikyou was now stronger than ever. Before to long she was falling asleep in his arms.

And now it was just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who had decided to come along. Besides it was his jet they were using, and he wanted revenge on Kagome as well.

"What do you plan to do when you see her?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha had thought about that for weeks on end. She had messed with the lives of both his wife and daughter. The two people who meant the most to him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she would pay for what she did.

"She deserves to die." he said finally.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome had already kidnapped Kikyou and held her prisoner. But when she also stole her baby, she had crossed the line. And although he had not told Inuyasha, he was feeling guilty about the role he played in Kikyou's kidnapping.

Helping them get Iyori back and making sure Kagome was stopped, was the least he could do. How would they stop her they did not know. His men weren't even sure where her exact location. Only that she was in Russia.

"Kagura and her team will meet us at the airport." Sesshomaru said.

He didn't really want the police involved but wasn't surprised that they were now taking action. Kikyou's kidnapping had reached several newspapers seeing as how she was married to his brother. And if anything had happened to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would have been next in line to receive all that money.

The police department had received a lot of bad press, just because they didn't find her sooner. So know they wanted to clear their names, and prove that they could do some good. Sesshomaru didn't care about the police, if things got out of control then he and Inuyasha would take care of things.

"Yeah, well I don't need Kagura's help." Inuyasha said.

"I thought you would see things my way."

Sesshomaru then went into his jacket pocket and took out two 9mm. One for his use, the other one for Inuyasha. Inuyasha reluctantly took the gun, and he knew what had to be done. There was bullet in here with Kagome's name on it.

"I guess I should be thanking you." Inuyasha started.

"No need to thank me, if someone messed with my family I would want them dead too."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, she had no right to mess with peoples lives. Before to long the plane was landing and standing there was Kagura. Wearing a long trench coat and black shades, Inuyasha put the gun away so she wouldn't see it.

Inuyasha didn't want to wake Kikyou so instead decided to carry her. All they needed to do know was catch a cab to their hotel room.

"Once we get to the hotel, we will discuss our strategy." she said.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged looks they didn't care about her plans. They had their own agenda either way Kagome was going down. Once at the hotel Inuyasha left Kikyou to sleep, she had been threw a lot over the months. And did not see the point in stressing her out any further. Before leaving the room he kissed her on the cheek.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." he said.

He closed the door and went to meet Sesshomaru and Kagura in the next room. Although he had almost no intention of listening to Kagura's orders, he had to make it seem like he did. But unknowing to him and Kikyou someone was standing on the balcony.

"Boss." he said.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Your sister is here, In Russia which means Inuyasha must be here as well."

"You cant be serious."

She couldn't believe that they had actually found out that she was in Russia. But then again she couldn't be but so surprised. Sesshomaru was a very powerful person, and now she needed to plan her next move.

"Good work Shippou, come back here now."

He took one last look at Kikyou and then jumped off the balcony. He didn't really quite understand the point of killing her. He actually thought that Kikyou was really pretty, but he did have orders to follow. He knew how Kagome was with betrayal she wouldn't hesitate to have him killed.

Meanwhile Kagura was explaining to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that her team would find Kagome. She had men all over Russia, and with Sesshomaru's men looking too it was only a matter of time before she was captured.

"I'll be the one to handle Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagura didn't like the look in his eyes, or the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. She could see that they were planning to do something. But she needed them to understand that just because they came from a powerful family, they couldn't take the law in their own hands.

"Whatever you two are planning I suggest you stop now."

"We aren't planning anything." Sesshomaru said.

But she did not believe them, she was sure Inuyasha especially would want revenge. Not that she could blame him, but still she had a job to do.

"I know you both very well, and I understand but you can't just go braking the law."

"You don't understand anything. How would you feel if someone kidnapped the two most important people in your life. I have no mercy for her." Inuyasha said.

Kagura knew he was right, but there were other ways to go about this. She didn't believe that death was right, even if she did horrible things. And somehow she believed that Kikyou would feel the same way.

"There are different ways to handle this." she said.

"And I'm telling you that I don't care. I was unable to save Kikyou and Iyori once, and if I let that physco live she will hurt them again. I'm not letting that happen."

"What about Kikyou, do you think she wants you to be a murderer." Kagura said.

He paused for a moment, no she wouldn't want him to be a murderer. But Kagura didn't understand what hell Kikyou went threw while she was held prisoner. Instead of being with him and their friends she had to give birth with Kagome there. And her main objective was to steal Iyori right from Kikyou as soon as she was born.

But if killing her was the only way he could make her pay, then he would take it.

"No, she wouldn't want me to kill. But I can't just sit around and wait for your team to find her. I should go out and find her myself."

"I'm telling you to stay put, if Kagome finds out your here she will flee again. I will notify you as soon as I hear anything."

He didn't say anything else to her instead he left the room. When he got back to Kikyou he found that she was still asleep. He looked outside the sun would be setting soon, it would be even more difficult trying to find her at night.

Kagome on the other hand was busy packing up her and Iyori's things. She had a cabin on the outskirts of town, and she was sure that no one would find her. But little did she know one of Sesshomaru's men was standing outside of her hotel room.

All he needed know was to follow her to wherever she was going. He would be posing as her chauffeur and after he dropped her off, he would tell Sesshomaru everything. The plan could possibly fail, but it was worth a try.

"Madam would you like me to take your bags to the car." he said in a Russian accent.

"Yes please and wait there for at least 10 minutes, I'll meet you."

He turned his attention to the little baby she was carrying. Sesshomaru's niece the reason why he was moving heaven and earth to find.

"What an adorable little girl." he said.

"Yes she's my daughter, and her father will be joining us soon it will just be the three of us. One perfect little family."

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow, he could see that she was not in her right mind. Something was definantly seriously wrong with her. It seemed to him that she was living in some fantasy world that she created.

But he didn't bother to say anything else instead he carried her bags to the car. And waited for her to come down. He wanted to call his boss and tell him everything that was going on. But he would have to wait until she was gone.

"Thank you for waiting." she said getting in the limo.

"Certainly madam. Where will I be driving you?" he asked.

"Outside of town theres a forest, drive me there."

He nodded and then started driving, he didn't want to become suspicious. He would have to keep up the conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking whats your daughters name?"

"Iyori, she looks just like her father. She was born premature so I'm taking her to America so she can have the best care."

From then on they didn't talk anymore about Iyori. She asked him questions about his family, was he really born in Russia.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"Yes a sister but we don't really get along." he said lying.

"Me too, my sister is a real bitch do you believe she stole the one man I ever loved. But no matter she wont interfere anymore."

He glanced at her and saw the maniac look in her eyes. She didn't seem completely evil it was obvious she cared about the child. But whatever was wrong with her had a lot to do with her sister, who she seemed to despise.

By the time they reached the outskirts of town the sun was down. But at least now he knew exactly what to tell Sesshomaru. He helped her with her bags and took them to her cabin, he knew that there was a river not to far from here. He looked at her again it was obvious that she had some type of plan going on.

"Thanks so much." she told him.

"Your welcome madam, have a goodnight."

* * *

**(With Kikyou and Inuyasha)**

Kikyou awoke and saw that all the lights were off. She had not meant to sleep that long, but she really needed the rest. She looked over to the window and saw Inuyasha standing there looking out of the window.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?"

"Oh your up, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Better this time,I..."

She looked at the gun that was on the table behind a box. She stared from him to the gun, and knew what he was planning.

"Inuyasha please tell me...you aren't going to use this."

He turned his attention to the gun and put into his pocket. He had forgotten about the gun sitting there. He saw the look in Kikyou's eyes he could see that she was disappointed in him.

"Kagome needs to pay for what she did to you, to us."

She appreciated that he wanted to fight for her, but she couldn't live with herself knowing that he killed someone. Even if she hated the person, she didn't want him to be a murderer.

"You don't need this gun, Inuyasha."

"Kikyou I was separated from you for weeks, I never even got to see our daughter because of her. I need to do this."

She could see that there was no changing his mind. She understood how angry he was, and she was upset as well. But she wasn't sure if murder was the best way to go, especially if he got caught. Inuyasha would go to jail and then they would really be separated, they were just brought back together.

She wasn't prepared to loose him just like that. She needed him to see that she and their daughter needed him.

"Inuyasha you can't kill her, if you do you will go to jail I don't want to loose you all over again." she said on the verge of tears.

He stared at her, and saw both love and fear in her eyes. He had not meant for her to be this worried about him. He took her into his arms slowly, now feeling bad for everything. Inuyasha wasn't worried about jail at first, but then realized that Kikyou and Iyori needed him the most.

"Kikyou I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." he said.

Just then both Sesshomaru and Kagura walked in. Both with very serious expressions on their faces, they finally had the information they needed.

"We know where she is." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha and Kikyou did not need to be told twice, they went and followed Sesshomaru to his car. And behind them was Kagura and three police cars, this was it. She would get her daughter back tonight if everything went well.

"Sesshomaru how did you find her?" Kikyou asked.

"I had one of my men pose as her chauffeur."

Kikyou and Inuyasha had to admit it was a very brilliant plan. If it weren't for him they probably wouldn't have known where to look.

"Sesshomaru thank you." she said.

"Thats okay, Iyori is my niece I would have helped you both anyway."

The drive to the cabin was very silent, all of them were on edge. Not knowing what to expect and if Iyori was okay. Kikyou hoped like hell Kagome got her to a hospital, since she was a premature baby she would need medical attention.

Meanwhile Kagome was busying holding Iyori telling her stories about Inuyasha. And how they would be the perfect family. Unlike the rip off family she had growing up, she wanted a real family this time.

Iyori though did not respond she didn't seem to notice Kagome was holding her at first. Kagome wondered why that was, she had showed her so much attention.

But it seemed like no matter what Iyori wasn't interested. Was it possible that she knew that she wasn't really her mother.

"Iyori I'm your new mother now, your just going to have to get used to me."

Sesshomaru's driver took a shortcut only to dodge Kagura. Soon when the car stopped they noticed nothing but woods and then a cabin.

"She's in there." the driver said.

Kikyou stood frozen for a moment, she wanted to move but found that she couldn't. Inuyasha took her by the hand and they all walked towards the cabin. She felt nothing but anticipation and nervousness go threw her body.

"We will approach the cabin quietly, but once we have her surrounded we will take action." Sesshomaru said.

Iyori turned her attention to the door a smile appearing on her face. She knew that her parents were coming,she could feel it. Kagome took a look at how happy Iyori was and wondered why.

"Iyori why are you smiling?"

She turned her attention to the door and didn't think anything of it. She decided it was just because Iyori was a baby, and babies were fascinated by everything. As she was putting her down in the crib she paused as she hears a voice.

"Your surrounded Kagome, theres no where to run." Inuyasha said.

She knew that voice very well, they found her but how. Then she thought it had to be that driver he was the only person who knew where she was going.

"Shit I'm trapped." she whispered.


	19. Kikyou, why didn't you save me

**I'm updating now, because well the story is almost over. So I should just wrap this up as soon as possible. Everyone enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Kagome whispered.

She picked up Iyori and threw a blanket over her. She was prepared to make a run for it, and it was sure to be cold.

"Don't worry Iyori I wont let them take you."

She decided the safest way to go was threw the back. She walked slowly to the back of the cabin, and saw one of Sesshomaru's men. She put Iyori down for a moment, and then took the hammer and knocked him over the head.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It came from around the back." Kikyou said.

They ran around to the other side of the house, only to see someone running off. By the looks of things it was a woman.

"She's heading for the river, we will split up now." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha and Kikyou took another way to the bridge. And Sesshomaru took the other route that way she would have nowhere to run. But they were sure that she would try and find some way to escape.

"Kikyou whatever happens from here on out, just know that I love you." he said.

"I love you too Inuyasha." she told him.

Kagome was starting to loose her breath, she slowed down a little. And took a look at Iyori who had somehow fallen asleep. It was a really foggy night but she could see the old bridge. She had dumped many bodies into the river at this bridge.

She got to the middle of the bridge but looked up when she saw a familiar pair of eyes.

"Kagome how nice of you to join us." Sesshomaru said.

"Us." she said.

He pointed to the other side of the bridge. And standing there was not only Inuyasha but Kikyou as well.

"Inuyasha I knew you would come." she said happily.

"Give us Iyori back." he said.

He started moving closer to the bridge and she backed up. The bridge was old and rickety and would only support but so much weight.

"Stay back or I'll throw Iyori off this bridge." Kagome said.

Kikyou opened her eyes wide with shock, she wouldn't dare. But then again if she could their brother and Kikyou's mom, then anything was possible.

"Lets not do anything foolish." Sesshomaru said.

Then Kagome leaned closer to the edge of the bridge. Bringing Iyori closer to the edge, and it seemed that she would really throw her off. Sesshomaru then took out his gun and pointed it at Kagome, but was stopped by Kikyou.

"Wait Sesshomaru don't shoot." Kikyou said.

He lowered the gun but he still had every intention of killing her. Kikyou walked on to the bridge, it was now time to talk to her sister. Not as enemy, but as a real sister.

"Kagome, you don't need to do this." she said.

"Kikyou?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Maybe if I would have spent more time with you, instead of fighting with you. I could have helped you and no one would have gotten hurt. Kenji would still be alive, mom would be alright. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is sorry."

Kagome opened her eyes with shock, was she hearing correctly. Was Kikyou really apologizing to her for everything.

"Kikyou you could have saved me, remember all those years ago. I just wanted some attention, some kind of feeling to know that you didn't hate me. But you did hate me, didn't you. Kikyou why didn't you save me." she yelled.

Kikyou paused slightly, she didn't know had bad it was. Kagome needed medical attention, something wasn't right with her. She took responsibility for not being there for Kagome, but all those murders she committed. Kikyou was not about to take responsibility for something that her sister did.

"Your blaming me for what you did to our brother, and my mother." she said.

"Its all your fault Kikyou, everything is. If you would have just left Inuyasha to me I wouldn't have had to destroy all the people you love. I'll throw Iyori off this bridge I swear!" she yelled again.

Inuyasha began to see how mentally sick she really was. Whatever it was that was wrong with her, must have started years ago. Something that neither he or Kikyou could have prevented. She blamed them for falling in love, which was something they couldn't control.

And there was also the fact that they knew each other way before Kagome ever came along. Besides his feelings for Kikyou weren't going to change just because of her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out.

"Yes." she said.

"Leave Kikyou and Iyori alone. I'm the one you want right."

He walked closer to Kagome, and a smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe she was about to get the man she had always loved. And know that they had Iyori they could just be one perfect family.

"Yes Inuyasha come with me, we can be a family."

Kikyou stood in shock, she had no idea what to expect next. But she was sure that there had to be an explanation behind this. When Inuyasha stopped walking Kagome threw her arms around him.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." she whispered.

"I know, thats why I have to do this."

He took his claws and shoved them into her stomach. She backed up coughing up blood, but she didn't let go of Iyori. She was now holding her even more tightly.

"Inuyasha, why?" she asked.

He didn't answer her instead he sent his claws into her chest this time.

"Thats for everything you did to my family." he told her.

She fell over this time more blood on the ground. But she still had no intention of letting Iyori go at all. She picked herself up and leaned over holding onto the side of the bridge.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But if I can't have you, then I will keep your daughter." she said.

Before they knew it she had thrown both herself and Iyori into the river. They knew Iyori's life was in jepordy she was a premature baby. There was only so much her body could handle.

"Iyori." Kikyou screamed.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate any further. He jumped into the river after both Iyori and Kagome. Kikyou stood there looking into the river. Sesshomaru ran over to her and put his arms around her, so she wouldn't want to jump in after them.

"Kikyou calm down."

"Sesshomaru we need to get help, what if..."

What if it was to late to save Iyori. What if Kagome managed to drag her down to the bottom of the river, and where was Inuyasha. She couldn't bare to think that just in that split second, she lost both her husband and daughter.

"Look something is moving down there." Sesshomaru said.

**TBC... who lived, who died, only I know . R&R and the next update will be the last chapter. **


	20. An end, a beginning

**Well after many many months. Here it is the final chapter. Its been a long process and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys just rock. Here we go in no order so thanks:**

**Moody Gal, KikyouxInuyasha, Cold Kikyo, SassyRecombinantpassions, PhyscoticAnimeStalker, Kusaki Hayashi, halfbreed- gurl, Shinto Princess Kikyou, Kuroneko Ketsueki, kikyo'slostfriend, Priestess of the souls, Motoko Aoyama, kluv19, bestofbothworlds, AddictedtoInuyashafics, lilvietgurl, mikokikyo2, obliviandragon, Gammer, Inukikbaby, littlematchgurl, Somerandomdude. This story is dedicated to all you reviewers.**

**Thanks again oh yeah and Kusaki Hayashi: Thats exactly how I was thinking of ending it. So I dedicate this chapter to you.**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kikyou went down to the river. And out of the water came Inuyasha with Iyori in his arms. 

"Inuyasha your alright." Kikyou said thankfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Iyori is alright too."

Kikyou held Iyori in her arms for the first time in weeks. It felt so good to have her daughter back, and her husband as well.

"We have to get you to a hospital, Iyori as well." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha knew Iyori especially needed a doctor. He knew very well she wouldn't have survived long in the water. Right now he didn't care about himself Iyori was most important right now. He stared at her Kikyou was right she was absolutely beautiful.

"Yea lets get Iyori to the hospital, I'll be fine."

Kikyou took another look at the water. She was now starting to wonder if Kagome was still alive. It could be possible, but then again she could have sunk to the bottom.

"Is she dead?" Kikyou questioned.

"I don't know."

Now was not the time to worry about her. Very soon Sesshomaru's jet came and flew them to the nearest hospital. Iyori's breathing was now very slow and hallow, hopefully they would be able to help her. Inuyasha sat there staring at his daughter, hoping that she would be okay. Especially since they just got her back.

"You know she really is beautiful." he told Kikyou.

"I know she looks just like you."

Once at the hospital Iyori was rushed in quickly. Inuyasha didn't find it necessary for him to be treated. He was fine but Kikyou persuaded him to get checked out. He was in that cold water for awhile, it was better to find out if he was alright for sure.

"Kikyou I have something for you." Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?"

"The adoption papers for that little girl. Everything is in order already."

She hugged him, thankful that he decided to help her. Thanks to him Kikyou would be able to adopt Yumiko legally sooner than she thought. That would mean that Iyori would have an older sister, and Yumiko would have a complete family.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, do you know when I can take her home."

"As soon as possible I hope."

Just as he thought Inuyasha was of course fine. He and Kikyou then went to see their daughter, thankfully she was still breathing. Doctors said it was because Inuyasha got to her in time, before any serious damage could be done.

"Soon we'll get to bring both our daughters home." Kikyou told him.

"Yea, I never really had a family. Well if you count Sesshomaru, but now I have two little girls. And the best wife in the world."

He then pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Soon both stopped when they heard the sound of giggling. There was Iyori who now was smiling at both her parents. Using her arms and trying to reach for them.

"Who does she want to go to?" Inuyasha asked.

"You hold her, you've spent less time with her than I did."

Inuyasha nodded and then carefully picked up Iyori. She was still very small, like she would break if he held her the wrong way. Which made him feel the urge to protect her from everything that was no good for her.

"Hello Iyori." he said to her.

She continued to smile at him. Pointing to the ears on his head, the must have caught her interest. They would of course be strange to a newborn.

Meanwhile down by the river was Kagome who managed to crawl out of the water. There she lay her body in so much pain, barely alive. Coughing up blood struggling to believe the events that happened.

"Why?" she thought.

* * *

Several days later Kikyou and Inuyasha prepared to leave Russia. Iyori was given a clean bill of health and was able to go back home. Kikyou opened the door to be surprised by a visitor. But how, this was impossible. 

"Kagome?" Kikyou questioned in disbelief.

"Ki...kyou." she sounded out.

Kikyou could see that she was very hurt looking barely alive. She didn't know what to do at first. She couldn't just leave her there. She bent down and took her sister in her arms.

"Its going to be okay, I'll get you some help."

Inuyasha who was holding Iyori and some of their luggage looked surprised. He really believed that she was dead but here she was alive.

"Kikyou, what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking Kagome to get some help."

When they got back to Tokyo the first place she took her was the hospital. Once it became clear that she was alright. Kikyou had her sent to a mental institution in Kobe, she didn't go with her. She knew that she should have but there was something else she had to do.

Yumiko was being taken home today, and she of course wanted to introduce her to the family. All of them including Aunts Keade and Sango. And also Uncle Miroku, and Uncle Sesshomaru.

"What will I call you know Kikyou?" Yumiko asked.

"Call me whatever you desire. Just know that you can call me mom."

Yumiko nodded and then went over to play with her new baby sister. Kikyou couldn't help but smile at her knew extended family. But also in the back of her mind she wondered how Kagome was doing. It had been many months and she didn't visit her.

Keade went once but said that she didn't look to good. And that she didn't even recognize that anyone was in the room. Knowing that made Kikyou feel guilty, and she almost wanted to see her.

* * *

**(Almost a year later, Kagome's birthday)**

Today Kikyou decided to see her sister. She waited long enough, and it was also her birthday. She deserved at least one visitor. And there was only so much blame she could place on Kagome, no one knew she was really mentally ill.

"You sure you want to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I need to do this. Just come pick me up later alright."

He nodded and left a kiss on her cheek. She stepped out of the car and reluctantly walked into the hospital. Sure the walls were bright and it looked cheerful. But the patients looked anything but cheerful. Many of them looked defeated and weak, this made Kikyou feel guilty about not seeing Kagome sooner.

"I'm looking for Kagome Miyazaki's room." Kikyou said.

"Down the hall, to your right. She never gets any visitors this should cheer her up. It is her birthday after all."

Kikyou understood that, it was why she was visiting her anyway. Because it was her birthday and it was the least she could do. She slowly approached her room and entered inside. There in a corner was Kagome her hair a mess, her eyes empty as she stared into space. She looked like she hadn't moved from that spot in days.

Kikyou saw a chair and sat in front of Kagome. She made no sudden movements to acknowledge that Kikyou was in the room. She stared her for a moment before saying something.

"Kagome?" she started.

She still didn't look up instead she was now twitching nervously. Poking her hand with her fingers, it was a sad sight to see.

"Kagome its me, Kikyou."

"Kikyou?" she questioned.

Kikyou nodded as Kagome looked up at her sister. Surprised to have a visitor, but even more surprised to see that it was Kikyou. Didn't she hate her, for all those terrible things she had done.

"Are you alright?"

"What are you doing... here?" Kagome asked.

"Happy birthday Kagome." Kikyou said quickly.

But judging by Kagome's expression it wasn't a very happy birthday at all. Not that Kikyou could blame her she was in a mental institution. It was possible that she would be there for the rest of her life. No one would let her out, not after everything she did.

"How is Iyori?" she said changing the subject.

"She's fine, much healthier than before."

"Thats good."

Then there was that silence again, but thinking of what to say. Kagome then stood up and went over to the wall. Looking at it almost as if she was looking out of a window.

"I...never... wanted to hurt Iyori. You know that right?"

"Yes I know. She's your niece why would you want to hurt her."

Then Kagome sat back down in her corner. Looking like she would cry, but was trying hard to fight back the tears. And also like she had something very important to say.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for everything. For killing your mom, our brother. Stealing your baby, and also for trying to take Inuyasha away from you. I'm sorry, and I know you hate me... but I want to ask for your forgiveness?"

Kikyou was a little taken back by this sudden apology. It was obviously sincere because now she was crying hysterically. Kikyou then put her arms around her sister.

"You are forgiven. I can't blame you, it wasn't all your fault. But you'll get better I promise, and then we will see what happens."

Kagome returned the hug and continued to cry. She then reached into her pocket and took out needle fool of poison. It would kill whoever was injected with it. Kikyou backed up from the embrace to see the needle.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Kikyou."

Then Kagome took the needle and shoved it into her right arm. Kikyou watched as Kagome fell back onto the floor. She went over to her sister and picked up the needle.

"What was in this?"

"I'm not sure really. Poison I think, Kikyou I'm sorry. But I rather be dead..."

She paused again as the poison surged threw her body. Then Kikyou watched as she took her final breathes, and slowly died. Her brown eyes wide open and full of shock, Kikyou then let her go. There was nothing that she could do, and she couldn't save Kagome after all.

* * *

**(3 Years later)**

"Mommy, Daddy." the voice of two little girls echoed.

Iyori and Yumiko ran into their parents arms. Yumiko being the oldest was trying to run faster than Iyori. But she couldn't count Iyori out yet. She was her father's daughter after all.

"Hello children." Kikyou said.

"Can we go see Aunt Keade today?" Iyori asked.

"We'll see she's very busy these days."

Keade was studying to be a doctor. So it was hard for them to catch up with her. But that did not mean that they did not have something planned for them.

"Aww." Yumiko and Iyori said together.

"Your mother and I kind of already had something planned." Inuyasha told them.

The tow girls now had eager smiles on their faces. So down the block they walked together, laughing along the way. When they finally did stop they saw Miroku, Sango and there son Kenji. Of course he was a few months older than Iyori which made him feel special.

"Kenji." both girls said running over to their friend.

Inuyasha and Kikyou joined Miroku and Sango were they were seated. They had all gotten together and planned a little picnic for the kids. It was for their enjoyment, besides they had fun together. Kikyou watched as Iyori, Yumiko, and Kenji played together.

And they looked so happy, which made her feel good that she was able to do something for them. In the back of her mind she thought of many different things. Kagome and her death, and also how hopeless things looked before.

Inuyasha got his memory back, when at times it looked like he wouldn't. And now there marriage was stronger than ever. Iyori was born premature and she could have died on several occasions, but here she was alive and healthy. Doing all the things other children could do. And Yumiko went from having a mother who didn't want her, to loving parents and a sister.

Kikyou couldn't have asked for anything better. A family, friends, she was content with everything. And everything they went threw all those years ago, just made them stronger. She believed that they would get threw anything.

"Kikyou what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked her.

"A lot of different things, just thankful for the family we have."

He then put his arms around her and brought her closer. And there they sat watching their kids play together.

"Kikyou I want to thank you for never giving up on me. Even when it seemed that I was lost." he told her.

"Of course I love you, I would never willingly give up on you."

He turned her towards him and kissed her. She kissed him back, and both stopped when they realized they had an audience of children.

"Eww look at your parents kissing." Kenji said.

"Shut up Kenji." Iyori said.

"Yeah our parents are perfect for each other." Yumiko said.

"Yea what Yumiko said." Iyori agreed.

Then Inuyasha turned back to Kikyou with a warm smile on his face. Which she gladly returned with an equally warm smile.

"Kikyou you know that it was you that I would always return to." he said,

**I am finished. And I don't care if you all thought it sucked because i think it kind of sucked to. Oh well R&R anyway. **


End file.
